Love: Defined As
by XNobodyXSomebodyX
Summary: This is the sound of life's norm screaming bloody murder in a school hallway. SoRox
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, this story has some major changes to it, but there are still parts where it is exactly alike. It is Sora!dominate Roxas!submissive, I know, that's really weird to some people, but that's just how it is. Besides, I like making Roxas the really emotional one. If you like it, then thank ClaymoreDarkAlicia for reminding me about it!**_

* * *

_Love:_

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

* * *

Sora sighed to himself as he leaned against the lockers, in front of him stood only two of the idiots he called his friends, Axel and Demyx, and, as per usual, they were fighting over music. Demyx was trying to defend bands like _Boys Like Girls_ and _All Time Low_ against Axel, who preferred music like _The Insane Clown Posse _and _Sick Puppies._

Axel said the music was just a bunch of guys with no dicks crying into microphones, and Demyx said the lyrics held actual meaning, meaning that was at least understood or not suicidally provocative.

As per usual, Sora ignored them in exchange of staring at the walking wet-dream called Roxas, hopefully discreetly, too, because he didn't want Axel to start teasing him again. Thank god Kairi wasn't around, Axel and Demyx were too oblivious to notice anything, but Kairi could read him like an open book. It was pathetic.

But Sora was left to openly, and hopefully, subtly stare at the heart-pounding blonde at his locker just a few feet away. Once again, Roxas's mind was too absorbed in his book to realize that he just grabbed his Trig book when he was suppose to grab his History book, personally, Sora found that adorable. Being so distracted by something like that. A bomb could go off and he wouldn't even flinch.

Although, that should probably be more concerning than cute, but it is what it is.

The brunette huffed out a breath as he saw that blonde girl walk up to the object of his affections, snapping him out of his concentration on his book, something Sora was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to accomplish with a marching band. Turning away, his sapphire gaze ran up and down the hall in search of four different people, the arrival of any would be very much welcomed. Either Kairi or her girlfriend, Xion, or his friend, Riku, or the absolutely drool-worthy sex god (yes, that is his actual name).

Fortunately, Riku arrived. The silver-haired teen was a senior now, with straight A's and the star of the basketball team, how he managed all this while being openly bisexual, Sora figured was because he was majorly popular before he came out to everyone. So, naturally, the years of torture and bullying Sora had been forced through Riku didn't have to experience because he is a fucking socialite!

Asshole.

Anyways, the teen walked up with that same smirk/grin, looking oh-so superior to lower life-forms like the rest of the human race. Yes, the guy always seemed to be better than everyone else, but that was usually because he was, and he damn well knew it. But, hell, egoistic bitches never looked so damn good.

Too bad Sora didn't like him in that way. Riku liked him, uh, more like he liked Sora's pants… off. He wanted them off.

Sora wouldn't trust the guy so much as to remove his belt when around him, though. (Actually, he only started to wear a belt because of him, he trusted him so little.) So too bad for him, but the brunette didn't put out for just anyone. Riku realized this, though, thankfully, and backed off for now, figuring Sora would come around eventually or something.

The egoist leaned against the locker next to his shorter friend, raising an eyebrow at the arguing duo in front of them, "What're they talking about?"

Sora shrugged, "Um, Dem likes sissy bands, Axel likes music that causes cardiac arrest, and they're fighting about which is better?"

Riku blinked for a moment, then smirked, "No rap, should've expected that."

Sora nodded, "Rap's shit. You're the only guy I'm friends with that likes that crap."

Riku snorted and shrugged it off, glancing up and down the hall for the absolutely drool-worthy sex god, not because he wanted to see him, but more like so he could run off when the guy came around. Sora might like him, Sora might want to jump the guy, but Riku hated him. Mostly because Sora liked him, and so whenever the guy came around, Riku would bolt because he was popular and he was noticed and he didn't want Sora to be noticed by the Sex God through him, so he wouldn't come anywhere near them, near Sora.

Sora hated Riku sometimes, a chance to talk to the absolutely drool-worthy sex god would complete his life, and the idiot was preventing that chance. He would never talk to him under normal circumstances!

Riku spotted the Sex God and then he was gone within seconds. Sora stopped paying any mind to that, though, as the god was at his locker, the row across from the one Sora was leaning against, just a bit to the right.

He was really into the conversation with the blonde girl now, his baby blues lighting up as his excitement grew, and Sora wanted nothing more then to run over and throw his arms around the guy when that smile flew to his features. (Shit, this is getting sappy.)

But he could never get near that smile, he knew that. The god would never even throw him a second glance, nevermind a smile. And it was ironic that he probably had the most rated hottest guy in the school ready to throw him against a wall and fuck him into tomorrow, and he couldn't even so much as brush his lips against that smile.

It was killer, but it was reality, the guy's older brother told him he was straight as a rod.

"You're drooling a bit, _right_ there…"

Sora reached up and quickly swiped the corners of his mouth, finding that he had indeed been drooling a bit. He continued to stare, though, watching the teen's golden hair shine in the sunlight seeping in through the windows above the lockers.

He knew Kairi was standing beside him now, probably with Xion hugging her around the waist from behind, like usual. He didn't bother to glance, "What's up?"

Kairi shrugged and her gaze fell on Axel and Demyx's arguing before going back to Sora, "Not much, you going to make a move anytime soon, or just keep drooling?"

"It's fine, all I need is a picture."

"I bet you already have one under your pillow," Xion snorted then smirked playfully at the teen, "And I bet you kiss it goodnight before you go to bed."

Sora colored a bit but didn't retort, making her and Kairi smirk, the redhead hip checked him, making Sora nearly slide off the side of the lockers, and that would've been embarrassing, for sure. But watching Roxas when he was so excited, or so upset, or just that damn expressive over something was amazing. It was like his eyes were set on fire, Sora really didn't want to look away… At least until the threat of his face being flattened by the floor came up.

"Jeez, you just can't resist it, can you?" She laughed as the brunette moved back to his original position, blushing slightly as he gave her a light glare.

"Shut-up," Sora blinked in amusement as Roxas dropped his Trig book in surprise to something the girl said, then laughed and picked it up again.

"Nah, that's just a batman-spider-man hybrid, like ManBearPig, only with less man and more shit."

"Yeah, just like that," Olette showed up, Sora knew her from their Chemistry class, both of the girls laughed at something Roxas said.

"I'm pregnant with your baby."

"I know, right?"

"I'm gonna name it Alfred, we'll move to Canada and become devout Christians who secretly worship Satan."

"Sounds great."

"You've been listening this whole time but don't say anything because you want to see exactly how creative I can be."

"Damn straight."

Xion smirked and tightened her hug around the redhead's waist, "Not exactly."

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter, catching the attention of Axel and Demyx. The two looked at them curiously, but ultimately just ignored them and went back to the argument.

After a moment or two, Kairi sighed, and gave him a disapproving look, "I still think you should just go for it, you never know-"

"How hard I'll get punched? No, I'm pretty sure it'll be quite a wicked beating," Sora grimaced and looked at her, "No way in hell, you and I both know that won't be happening. He won't even talk to me, nevermind give me a chance."

Xion rolled her eyes at his melodramatic nature, "I used to be straight, remember? I was the captain of the field hockey and soccer team, and I was little Miss. Popular. If I can turn out bi or gay or whatever the hell I am, then I'm sure there's a chance Mr. Brain can have an interest in dick."

Kairi frowned and hushed her, "So crude, anyways, she's right. You gotta take a chance to get him."

"I don't have a chance to take," Sora pouted and grabbed his bag off the floor, throwing it over his shoulder, "Whatever, I'll see you guys later, homeroom is starting soon."

Kairi scowled and grabbed his arm, "Hold on a second, you're not just leaving like that. You wanna chance? I'll get you one, alright? But you better take it, got it?"

With that, she spun on her heel and marched off, Xion running after her with a sly grin on her face. Demyx glanced at Sora, who had quite an irritated look on his face, "What the hell? Why do girls always gotta get the last word in like that?"

Axel shrugged and took a swig of his "water" bottle, "PMS?"

Sora rolled his eyes and let his gaze wander back to the god, who was currently digging through his locker nervously as the blonde girl and Olette laughed at him. He just sighed and turned to walk away, knowing this so called "chance" that Kairi promised him wouldn't happen.

He didn't have a chance with that god.

He didn't have any chance with Roxas Highwind.

* * *

"I want your love and all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance," Olette sung the famous lyrics out, uncaring that all the windows were down, and that they were at a red light, and that every person on the sidewalk was currently hearing and staring at her.

But that's just Olette for you.

"Caught in a bad romance," Hayner scowled impatiently at the light, glaring up at the damn thing like it was the poor machine's fault that Olette had some incurable love for Lady Gaga.

In the back of Hayner's dark green jeep, Roxas smirked in amusement at his best friend's annoyance with his girlfriend, Naminé falling asleep on his shoulder despite the loud stereo blasting _Bad Romance_, and Pence was attempting to communicate with his sister about… something, whatever it was it could not be heard over the music by Roxas.

He sighed softly to himself and looked back out the window, shifting his legs in their uncomfortably crushed position between Olette's seat and his book bag, the sun was beating down on the world below mercilessly, making the blonde feel pity for those who were not lucky enough to get rides home after school. He could see them walking with sweat running down the faces.

"Stop callin', stop callin', I don't want to think anymore!"

The blonde squinted his eyes shut like he was in some sort of pain, but really, he was just wishing that he could walk home at this point, unfortunately, Hayner would never let him escape.

Suddenly, the engine roars and they are flying down the street, some people jumping and glaring as they were obviously speeding, Roxas just smirked at them. They're just jealous they're not in a car themselves, they gotta walk through the heat and suffer.

"Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station, tonight I'm not taking no calls 'cause I'll be dancing," Although, this wasn't much better when Roxas thought about it.

Thank god that his car would be fixed today, all he had to do was secure the muffler better, and then it would be ready to be driven again. His dad, Cid, would be mad that he didn't make it into some sort of beast, but Roxas was never that interested in cars. He preferred books, like his mom, but his dad hadn't been very understanding of much since she died.

"Papa-Paparazzi!" God, strike him down now.

He sighed to himself and wondered how much longer until they got to his house, but it seemed it would be another ten or twenty minutes at least. He glanced over at his shoulder, where Naminé had complete passed out. He shifted a bit, making her wake up and get off, nodding her apology, but he just shrugged. They had been friends since elementary school, falling asleep on each other really wasn't that big of a deal.

Pence seemed to be done talking, but now was playing some game on it instead. Naminé glanced up at Olette in the passenger seat, the girl bouncing around in her seat while singing to the music. She looked to Hayner, winced, and then looked back to Roxas. The blonde shrugged to her, like saying he wasn't planning to do anything.

And he didn't, he did not say a single word for the rest of the way to his house, and when he was finally dropped off, he just nodded to Hayner and ran off, thanking any higher being that did existed for allowing him to escape from that torture. Just before he could run into his house, though, the worst possible thing that could happen, did.

Okay, so in retrospect, worse could've happened, but this was still pretty bad.

Olette threw her door open, as it was quicker than hand rolling down Hayner's window, and yelled out to him just as his hand touched the door knob, "Rox! Tomorrow, we're all sitting with Kairi and Xion at lunch! Don't forget!"

"WHAT?" Hayner's indignant shout was clearly heard over the Gaga, and it was definitely a signal for Roxas to just walk inside, because Hayner's car would be sitting in his driveway for awhile, so the couple could argue. Hayner didn't drive while he argued, it was just a very bad idea, last time he did was a mentally scarring experience for both him and Roxas.

Once inside, Olette's command actually seemed to process in his mind, and that's what really made the entire thing horrible. Roxas really didn't like Kairi, or Xion for that matter, and even though he knew Olette was friends with Xion, and that Xion was dating Kairi, and that he completely respected those kinds of relationships… He just didn't want to eat lunch with them.

What if people started to think he was friends with them and their friends? Oh, God, he would have to sit with their friends! With that obnoxious redhead with those tattoos under his eyes, and that idiot with the mohawk-mullet combination, and Riku the King Meathead, and… that other guy, the creepy one that stares… What was his name? Zorro?

Anyways, what if people thought he was friends with them? What if they thought he was gay, too? There would be no mercy, even if he was bi like Riku, there would be no mercy for him because he isn't a star athlete, more like a star student, and that obviously didn't make anything better for him.

It's a horrible thing to think like this, he knows that, but that doesn't mean he won't try to skip lunch tomorrow anyways. Maybe he could hide out in the library, then he could at least hide in the shelves and eat a couple things from the vending machines.

A door slammed shut in the basement, and Roxas knew his brother, Cloud, was home. Unlike him, Cloud was into cars, almost as much as their father, and unlike him, Cid seemed to understand him a whole lot better than he did Roxas. Fortunately, for Roxas, it seemed understanding different people wasn't a trait that was hereditarily passed, and Cloud understood what was going through Roxas's head much better.

The blonde man was soon heard walking up the stairs, his heavy work boots stomping up the steps loudly, and Roxas moved out of the way for the basement door just before it swung open, just stopping before his nose. Whoever designed this house really wasn't thinking when they decided to put the basement door right in front of the front door, were they?

Cloud blinked at his younger brother a couple times in minor surprise, then caught a glimpse of Hayner's car in the driveway, "How was school?"

The younger teen dropped his bag next to the door, figuring he would either do his homework later, or not at all, it didn't really matter to him in the end. He followed Cloud into the kitchen slipping his shoes off as he walked and kicking them over in the general direction of his bag, "Fine, I guess. Olette wants us to sit with the gay kids at lunch tomorrow."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, like he didn't know who Roxas was talking about, he had graduated only a year ago, "Who?"

"Olette, my friend, the one who nags and listens to Lady Gaga all the time?"

"Not her, the 'gay kids?'"

Roxas frowned and nodded, then turned to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, "Yeah, Kairi, Xion, Axel, Demyx, Riku, and, uh…"

"Sora."

"Yeah, him, Olette wants us to sit with them for some reason."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "And you don't want to?"

Roxas scowled at his brother as if to say, "No shit." The older teen just ignored him, "Don't worry about it, Rox, they're actually a pretty easy group to get along with, especially that Sora kid. I have a feeling you and him will get along just great."

"What makes you say that?" Roxas opened his water and began drinking it quickly, vaguely recognizing the sound of Hayner's car pulling out of his driveway.

"He's wanted you for, like, a year or something now."

Roxas involuntarily started to choke on the water, spitting it out onto the floor as he felt his throat reject the idea of swallowing it, he blinked rapidly and stared at his brother in pure shock, "Hell no!"

Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the rag from the counter behind him and throwing it to the other teen, "Hell yes, and let me tell you, he has it bad, at least from what I had seen a year ago. I'd bet now he's publically drooling over you, and you're the only one who hasn't realized it yet."

Roxas blinked again, slowly bending down to wipe up the water on the floor, "Hell no-just-no, _fuck_ no."

"Yeah, I told him you didn't swing that way."

"Wait!" Cloud jumped a bit as his sibling spun around, the hand occupied by the rag outstretched towards him, "He **talked** to you about me? And you never said anything about it?"

"It never came up," Cloud shrugged and glanced around the kitchen, thinking of what they could eat for dinner tonight.

Roxas just stood silently for a couple seconds, slightly dumbfounded, "But-But, don't you think it's important for me to know if there is a **guy** that wants to-to-you know!"

"Pop your cherry?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm a girl!"

Cloud sighed and faced his brother again, scowling as he thought about where this conversation would ultimately lead, "Forget about it, he knows you're not interested, he told me he wasn't about to make a move on you or something, and even though that was a year ago, I have a feeling not much has changed since then."

"Yeah, but-"

"There's nothing to worry about, really. He's not gonna hit on you, people won't think you're gay, all he's doing is pining after you 24/7. If you've got a problem with that, then you're gonna have to talk to him about it, because it's not something that I can help you out with," Cloud watched as the expressions on his younger brother's face turned like a color wheel. First angry, then confused, then guilty, and now it seemed to say, "Okay, I feel like shit, you can shut up now."

Roxas grumbled a bit and threw the rag back on the counter just before storming out of the room, making Cloud chuckle at him and call out again, "Hey, look on the bright side, sitting that close to him, you're gonna make his day!"

The sound of a door slamming shut made clear that Roxas wasn't looking on the bright side.

* * *

Throwing the door open, he yawned as he began walking up the stairs towards his room, listening to the silence of his home and knowing that no one was home again. Both his parents worked most of the hours in the day most days of the week, and his older brother, Terra, was off to college, so he was mostly used to no one being home.

However, the silence and solitude was something he couldn't stand, it drove him insane. It was for this reason that Sora was glad that they didn't live in one of those towns where a neighbor was a mile down the road, because here he at least had the option of walking somewhere and meeting up with some friends.

Running up to his room, he threw his bag on the floor and pulled out his cell, flipping it open just to see that he had gotten a text sometime during last period from Kairi. That girl was always texting in the middle of class, she somehow managed to hide it in her purse or something, but Sora was hopeless, everytime he tried to hide it with his leg, sweatshirt, books, the person sitting in front of him, it never worked. So he gave up and usually just checked his phone at the end of the day.

Opening the text, he expected something along the lines of her telling him to meet up with her and the others somewhere, but the first sentence had his heart racing immediately.

_Remember that chance we were talking about this morning? Well, guess who got you one?_

Gulping a bit, he held the phone in slight hesitation, like he was afraid of what could happen if he really took this chance she was offering. Nothing good, he knew that already, but… Kairi said it was a chance. Xion had thought she was as straight as an arrow. And the worst that could really happen was that Roxas says no and punches him, or something.

Or gets a huge group of guys to beat him up later for even thinking about him in that way. But now we are digressing a bit, aren't we?

Think positive, remember that you are one cute piece of shit, and just do it.

_Kairi, I think I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Love:_

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_2. sexual passion or desire._

* * *

The next day, when both Hayner and Pence were absent, Roxas realized that he could've just skipped school. It wasn't like Olette was making them sit with those guy specifically for him, they would probably go back to their normal seats the next day.

How much more of an idiot could he be? Now he's stuck here!

It's not like he could pretend to be sick or something, either, because the last thing he wanted to do was make his dad leave work to come pick him up, he would be so pissed and it just wasn't worth it. So… maybe he really would hide out in the library, eating vending machine snacks instead of lunch.

Or maybe Olette could glare at him through half of third period like she can tell he's thinking of ditching her at lunch, that could happen, too. And when this happens, he knew his ass was going down to the lunch room to sit at "The Gay Table." (And that was one of the better names for it. Someone shoot him now.)

Five minutes left of class, with Olette still glaring at him as he scowls at the clock, Roxas knew that meant he only had five minutes left to live, and, unfortunately, all he could think about was how he never even managed to get his first kiss. And now he probably wouldn't be getting it, not if every girl in the entire school thinks he's gay. No, the only chance he would get anywhere near touching his lips to someone else's would be to let Sora kiss him and…

Shit, did he just think that? Shit. This stress is really getting to his head.

And then the bell rang, and he was pretty sure his head was going to explode. Olette was standing by his desk before he had even managed to pick up his book bag, making sure the blonde knew there was no escape, and then they were walking down the hallway, and he could swear everyone was watching him like he was a dead man (but it was probably his imagination… probably).

The cafeteria came up all too fast, and the line for food moved much too quickly, and Olette really needed to learn to shut up about how angry she was that both Pence **and **Hayner, her own **boyfriend**, skipped school, because if Roxas had a bit more common sense, he would've skipped with them.

Metal tray tightly grasped in his hand, though, knuckles turning white as he gripped it so hard from his nerves, he marched right after Olette, the girl making a direct route towards "The Gay Table." He could see Axel and Demyx argue, see Kairi and Xion cuddle, see Riku smirk at Sora, and he could definitely see Sora repeatedly glancing in his direction… now.

Why hadn't he ever noticed it before? Granted, it was probably a good thing he didn't realize it on his own, or else he would've completely freaked out, but that still didn't mean it was any better, knowing that some guy was pining after you for a year. It gave him the creeps, made him feel like he had been watched by a creeper for a year and just found out about it, instead of just a teen who had an especially long crush.

He groaned, hopefully not out loud or else Olette would go bat-shit on him, and slowed his steps only slightly, letting Olette reach the table before him. She immediately took the available seat next to Kairi, making Roxas wince, because there were only eight seats at the damn table, and the last one was right next to Sora.

In retrospect, what Roxas hadn't thought about when he sat next to Sora, was that maybe they were actually trying to be considerate, as they had left a seat right across from Olette for him, maybe they wanted this to blow over as easy as he wanted it to. Or maybe Kairi and Xion were evil harpies and Sora was some creeper that hid in the bushes and watched the object of his obsessions for a year. Just maybe, just maybe, or maybe Roxas was just over-analyzing everything and it was simply that those two seats just hadn't been filled for no particular reason.

Maybe.

Roxas never said he wasn't paranoid.

Either way, he had to sit down, or else Olette would kill him in some horrible way that he didn't care to think about. No matter how hard it was, to sit at the table, even mostly against his will, he sat next to Sora, because he had to. It wasn't that bad, he supposed, he would just read most of lunch.

Yeah, that would work! They wouldn't talk to him if he was reading, and he wouldn't have to watch in agony as the minutes ever so slowly ticked by. He immediately dived his hand into his book bag, pulling one of his books out, a thick 500 page novel involving a young boy who is torn from his home and thrown into a world of darkness with a giant key as a weapon, realizing as the story goes on that it is up to him to protect not just himself and his friends, but the entire world as well.

Roxas was absorbed in the writing in seconds, slowly plucking French fries off his tray and eating them in distraction. Beside him, Sora sighed softly and took a quick glance at Kairi. She frowned at him and nodded towards Roxas as Olette rambled on about the upcoming prom to Xion, who seemed to be planning to try and wear a tux even if they say she can't.

Sora frowned and turned to Roxas, ignoring Riku who was saying… something, he threw a bright smile on his face and dropped his hand on the other teen's shoulder. Roxas, still absorbed in the book at the time, jumped in surprise at the touch as he was snapped out of his novel. He blinked at Sora in shock before the guy started speaking much too fast, "Hey, Roxas, right? My name's Sora! What're you reading?"

Roxas sat still for a moment, mentally processing the quick speech and slowing it down to an understandable speed in his mind, finally he nodded a bit and turned to stare down at his book, away from the sapphire eyes burning into his skull, "Uh, it's about this kid who loses his home and he's gotta fight to protect his friends and stuff…"

What a horrible summary, whatever, Sora probably wasn't really all that interested anyways, just trying to talk to him or something. Maybe he should try talking to Riku? Riku was a lot more normal than him, and most people liked him, too.

Just as he was about to speak, Sora cut him off, "Cool, so you read a lot?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably for a moment, glancing up at the clock to see, unfortunately, they still had another twenty minutes for lunch. He sighed and glanced at the brunette next to him before staring down at his food again, "Uh, yeah, a lot."

Next plan to get Sora to stop talking to him: eat too much to respond. Quickly, he picked up his sandwich, really hoping it was tuna because he couldn't remember thinking when he grabbed the first sandwich he spotted, and he shoved the thing in his mouth, fitting about a quarter of it in his mouth at one time. Beside him, Sora's eyes widened comically, "Hey, don't shove so much in your mouth at once, you're gonna choke!"

Olette glanced away from Kairi and Xion when she heard Sora, seeing Roxas and giving him a strange look, "What are you doing?"

Roxas pointed to his mouth as he chewed, clearly telling her that he couldn't talk at the moment, making Olette roll her eyes and go back to her conversation with the other girls. Sighing to himself in slight relief as he glanced to his side and saw Sora turned to say something to Riku, he felt relief flow over him at being let off the hook.

Then Sora's chair suddenly came closer to him, then closer again, and the blonde looked over slowly to see Sora grinning widely at him. If that didn't make him seem more like a creeper, it didn't matter, because Roxas was still planning on running out of the cafeteria screaming.

However, what he didn't know was that Riku had got Sora's attention again and was teasing him about ignoring him. Sora had shrugged him off, which pissed Riku off, and Riku scooted his chair closer to Sora, which made Sora shuffle away from him, which of course made Riku get closer and Sora move a bit further away. It was at that point that Sora realized he was getting closer to Roxas, and he turned to see the blonde slowly turning to look at him.

He had hoped a friendly smile would make the few inches between them less awkward, but, obviously, it didn't. Roxas just swallowed his sandwich and shoved another mouthful in, chewing furiously, making Sora gulp in his nervousness.

He couldn't figure out why Roxas didn't want to talk to him so much, he didn't think it was just because he was gay, because Riku was bi and guys still talked to him like it was normal. And besides that, Riku was always managing to get into "straight" guys pants, so why couldn't Sora?

Maybe it was something Riku did? It would make sense, Riku was always throwing an arm around Sora, and resting his hand on his leg, and basically blatantly flirting with him. Maybe that's what made people fall for him so quickly?

Worrying his lip for a second, just a second, he slowly moved his hand under the table so no one else could see, and he gently placed it right above Roxas's knee. The reaction he was honestly expecting was for Roxas to immediately freak out, he really thought he would flip shit, but he was pleasantly surprised to find the teen just go still.

Roxas stopped chewing the moment he felt the touch on his knee, heavily swallowing the food in his mouth, he nervously licked his lips as he felt the hand slowly inch it's way up his leg. He could hear his heart increase speed rapidly in his head, and he wanted to move away so much but he felt like he was frozen. The palm was resting comfortably on his thigh, the fingers brushing along his inner thigh as they ever so slowly moved up, up, up and…

Roxas shoot out of his seat, nearly making the chair fly backwards, and everyone stared at him in shock, except Sora who was smiling a little too deviously. He gulped dryly for a moment and muttered, "Bathroom," then ran off in the direction of said room, leaving Sora to sit quite contently as he thought over how wide Roxas's eyes could get, and how that little dusting of pink had spread across his cheeks and-

"Sora," The teen flinched at the tone of Kairi's voice, nervously looking at her to see her scowl, "What did you do?"

Sora smiled awkwardly, "Nothing! What makes you think that I-"

"He **ran** away! What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

Riku smirked in Sora's direction, "You felt him up, didn't you?" A bit of pink lit up Sora's cheeks, making Riku burst out in laughter.

Xion hid her chuckles behind her fist as Axel and Demyx began to straight out crack-up, but Kairi scowled further, "Sora! How do you expect him to get to like you at all if you go and do something like that!"

"I-It was only his thigh!"

Olette's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise, "Wait, Sora, you like Roxas?"

Sora worried his lip for a second, just nodding silently as he sat and stared at his food, sighing as he began to realize Roxas was even more unlikely to talk to him now, so much for Riku's moves working for him…

Olette made a squeal/scream noise, making Sora wince, and turned to Kairi, "Oh, my God! Why didn't you tell me? Let me help! I know Roxas better than he knows himself, and you two would look so cute together!"

Kairi jumped on the idea, making Sora shift in his seat awkwardly, glancing around the table, he saw Axel and Demyx snickering about something to each other, and Riku was glaring at the wall across the cafeteria, Xion had seemed to lose interest in everything and just began to play with Kairi's hair.

Sora highly doubted that, even with Olette's help, that Roxas would ever step within ten feet of him ever again.

* * *

That was Roxas's plan, too, except he was thinking a bit more extreme, maybe switching schools or something. He had to talk to Naminé first, though, she would listen to him, she would tell him what to do, she would fix everything. He wished he could've just eaten lunch with her, instead, but she always ate lunch in her art class while she worked on whatever project she had, so he couldn't.

Bursting into the room, he immediately found the girl working at an empty table with an untouched tray of food in one corner and a clay sculpture in front of her, her ear buds blaring music in her ears as she drowned out the world. He quickly ran up to her table, nearly slipping as he stepped in a puddle of something on the floor, and slammed his hands on the table.

The blonde girl snapped her eyes up immediately in surprise, tugging the ear buds out as she saw the desperation on Roxas's face, "Rox, what's-"

"A guy hit on me! He touched my leg and my thigh and his hand was all over my thigh! What do I do? What if he tries talking to me again! I don't want to-"

"Roxas! Calm down," The boy snapped his mouth shut and took a couple deep breaths and his friend led him to a chair at another table, slowly sitting him down and taking the seat next to him. A quick glance at the clock told her they still had another ten minutes for lunch, so she turned back to Roxas and slowly rubbed his back, "Okay, take deep breaths, relax, just tell me what happened."

"At lunch, we sat with them, like Olette said, remember? And I had to sit next to Sora because it was the only seat left, and he talked to me, and he touched my leg and-and, what am I suppose to do, I mean, what if everyone thinks I'm gay! I don't want everyone to think I'm gay, Nam, I-"

"Rox, calm, k? Just calm down, relax, I don't think everyone is going to think you're gay. It's not a big deal, Sora's gay, he just thinks you're attractive and he hit on you, it's like if a girl hit on you, same reasoning and everything. You're not interested, so tell him that and I'm sure he'll back off."

Roxas groaned and let his head fall to the table, making Naminé sigh and rest her arm on his shoulder, "It's not that simple! Cloud said that he's liked me for a YEAR! He said everyone knew, and that he told him that I wasn't like that, but Sora's not listening to him! What if he **doesn't** stop! What do I do then!"

Naminé rolled her eyes at the melodrama of it all, "We'll handle that if it come to it, alright?"

Roxas made another whiney noise, making his friend sigh as she knew nothing would make him feel better, not when he was so caught up in it to begin with.

* * *

Unfortunately, for Roxas, he found himself forced to sit at the same table in the same spot the next day, fortunately, this time, with Hayner and Pence there, too. Unfortunately, for Sora, Hayner was sitting on the other side of Roxas and Pence across from him, and they were all talking so they would notice if Roxas acted weird, fortunately, though, he was under direct orders from Kairi and Olette (and some tips from Xion on the side) and knew what to do this time.

Unfortunately, for everyone, he was still clueless as all hell.

"Hey, Rox."

"Roxas."

"Yeah, Rox-"

"Roxas, my name's Roxas."

"Uh-huh, Rox, I-"

"Roxas."

"And my name's Sora. How many times do you want to go over this?"

The first ten minutes wasted with Roxas trying to keep talking to Hayner and Pence and telling Sora to call him by his full name and not by his nickname, Sora had another twenty to do what Kairi and Olette told him.

"What's you're favorite show?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, TV?"

"Oh, uh, I don't watch much TV."

"WHAT?" Sora honestly didn't think anyone could survive without TV, but it was possible apparently, "But what do you do?"

Roxas raised his eyebrow like the guy was stupid, and he really did think he may have been retarded, "I read, it's healthier, and smarter, and I find it more fun."

Sora's eye lit up, "Which do you think is better, the book or the movies based off the book?"

Roxas rolled his eyes like it was obvious, "The book, obviously, it's the real story. Producers and directors always change the original story and make it something different, and I never think the actors can get it quite right, and they always cut out so much of the book to make it a more suitable length for a movie."

"But the movies aren't all bad, sometimes!" Sora pouted, really just glad that he was talking to him and not screwing it all up, "I mean, sometimes it's easier to understand and it just gives the entire scene a different feeling when you see it visually."

Roxas blinked for a second, staring down at his sandwich in his hand as he chewed, then shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Twenty minutes gone by, and this lunch isn't a complete bust! Sora never felt so excited about this before, he never thought he actually would have another chance! Thinking for a quick second, he had already did what Kairi said and just kept distracting him until his attention was completely on him, and he talked to Roxas about his favorite stuff like Olette said, and Xion wanted him to…

Should he listen to Xion? Well, she was straight at one time, and her sexual orientation was changed by Kairi, so she's talking from experience, so… should he really?

He gulped nervously and looked around the table for a distraction, but Kairi, Olette and Xion were talking about something called "yaoi" and Axel and Demyx were talking about some guy Demyx thought was cute in his Anatomy class. Turning his attention to the other side of the table, he heard Hayner, Pence and Roxas talking about this new video game coming out, some role-play melee game or something.

He thought back to yesterday, how fast Roxas had run out of there, and how hopeless his chances seemed after that. But how cute Roxas had looked when his eyes got all wide and his cheeks turned pink, and he really wondered… should he listen to Xion?

Well, she is his friend, so she wouldn't intentionally give him bad advice, would she? Probably not, he should trust his friends, right?

He nodded to himself and slid his chair closer to Roxas, but when the blonde didn't seem to notice, he slid closer still, and closer and closer, until, suddenly, they practically had joined chairs. Suddenly, Roxas leaned back, grinning at something Pence had said, and his thigh brushed something. He flinched and looked down to see Sora's thigh.

He froze. With Sora's super blue eyes wide and completely focused on him, and with Sora's legs brushing against his with every bit of movement either of them made… Roxas found himself a bit immobilized, like when you're in too much shock (but in this case he was sure it was horror).

Don't think Roxas's thoughts were completely consumed by Sora's thigh against his though, he was aware of the conversation on prescription cola…

Wait… Were they talking about drunk ferrets? Roxas couldn't remember, Sora's just shifted a bit and their knees knocked together.

Roxas flinched as Hayner's head suddenly hit the table, probably with enough force that would make someone else cry out in pain, but his skull was more than hard enough to protect him from it, so he continued laughing instead. And, boy, was he laughing. Roxas wanted to glare, truthfully, but he found his body was too tense and his hands were shaking too much to trust the rest of his body with such a simple command. So he rested his hope that Olette would take care of the job for him.

Olette just glanced at him, then looked at Roxas and Sora, about to say something, then Kairi cut in. Roxas would, at this very moment, remember why he hated Kairi with every ounce of his being for several reasons. One: she was not known to talk quietly, but actually talk quite loudly. Almost at a yelling level. Two: she was not familiar with the words, "subtle," "discreet," "embarrassment," or anything of the sort. Three: because she said:

"Oh, he's just laughing because Sora's hitting on Roxas. Ignore them."

Hayner fell out of his chair laughing, and Roxas really, really, wanted to cry when even Sora began to chuckle at everything.

Unfortunately, for Roxas, this wasn't even close to the end for him.

* * *

They all sat at the same table again and again for what felt like the next couple years. Axel eventually came and joined in on the music talk, actually finding that he and Olette both liked quite a bit of classical, and they got along quite well afterwards.

Roxas wanted to drown in his own spit.

Everyday, Sora would sit next to him (way too close) and try to talk to him (about some of the strangest stuff) and eat lunch with him (he brought a lunch, at least it looked like it was suppose to be food) and breathed his air (did it smell fruitier? Or was that just Roxas's nose making a pun?) Point being, Roxas wasn't happy about this. And if it weren't for the fact that he would rather put up with this than skip lunch, than he wouldn't be trying to drown himself in his spit at the moment.

"There're people who would be more than happy enough to give you mouth-to-mouth, if it came down to it," Hayner snickered, making Roxas glare at him before slamming his locker shut.

"Shut-up, Hayn, there's nothing funny about this. It's disturbing and wrong and nasty and—"

"You're in such denial, Man!" Hayner was caught in one of those giggling fits, only with more manly chuckles because men absolutely refuse to giggle like girls.

"Excuse me?" Roxas spat, eyes narrowing into something akin to poisonous.

"C'mon man, I know you. If you didn't like it then you would've pushed him away and tell him to back off, but you just sat there like you were going to have a heart-attack or something!" Hayner was laughing even more, and Roxas his cheeks heat up. Shocked more from how accepting Hayner seemed to be rather than how disgusted Roxas had imagined he would be.

Seriously, who would've thought?

"I don't like him in anyway! I just-I didn't know what to do, okay?" He snapped back at his friend, but Hayner just smirked back at him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Rox, you just didn't want to figure it out, did you?"

* * *

Cloud watched his brother pace back and forth in the living room, muttering under his breath about who he assumed was Sora, but it was only a guess that "mother-fucking-jacktard" was Sora, it really could've been anyone.

"Hey, Rox, you're in the way of the TV."

The blonde jumped and glared at his brother, but sighed and fell back onto the other end of the couch, seeing the colors stream across the television, but not watching them. Sora had completely consumed his thoughts for the evening. Why on earth did he have to deal with such a headache, what did he ever do wrong?

Karma was such a bitch.

The front door suddenly slammed open, making Roxas jump and then roll his eyes, but Cloud just continued to sit still, listening to the noise of his father slam the door shut, curse as he had to bend over to take his boots off, and then tripped over something as he walked through the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and into the living room. He walked up behind the couch, making Roxas slide further down on the thing, he stared at the TV blankly for a couple seconds, grunted and walked towards the door to the garage.

Roxas sighed as that door also slammed shut, making him relax in his seat, Cloud glanced over at his brother, "He's not that bad."

"Yeah, he's worse."

Roxas went to his room, going to bed early that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You know, I've written, like, three chapters in the past two days, and when I compared it to the original story, I realized I made the first chapter three chapters and many weeks longer. Someone should seriously give me a cookie or something. -3-**_

_

* * *

_

_Love:_

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_2. sexual passion or desire._

_3. a person to whom love is felt; a beloved person; sweetheart_

* * *

Another lunch went by, and Roxas spent it as a nervous wreck with Sora's thigh merely centimeters away. The guy was still trying to talk to him, but he mostly just nodded every once in awhile, he didn't trust his voice, and he didn't eat, as he didn't trust to show his hands in fear of them shaking. It was like a slow torture.

A torture he would endure for two weeks. Two horrible long weeks, they felt like they lasted forever, and, worst of all, the outcome was people thinking he was gay.

Walking down the hallway, he'd hear the names, like usual, but this time they were directed at him. He wouldn't go to the bathroom alone (no matter how awkward that was) for fear of running into someone in there, someone out-spoken who would say something like not wanting to go to the bathroom with a "fag" next to them. He wouldn't walk the halls alone, for fear of running into a bully or Sora himself.

The stress was getting to him, he couldn't focus on his school work, he would find himself in the middle of class thinking of lunch yesterday, or the lunch to come, or the lunch he just had to go through. Didn't lunch use to be his favorite time of day?

Either way, this felt like hell. Pure hell. He couldn't deal with it, not alone at least.

As per usual, Naminé could always be found, after school, in the art room, putting extra work into her pieces as her teacher trusted her enough to leave her alone, and was impressed that she put so much time in effort into everything. What wasn't normal was Roxas throwing a random tantrum in the middle of the room. Naminé really hoped he wouldn't break anything, she rather enjoyed the freedom that came with the teacher's trust, and she really wouldn't look forward to that being taken away.

"Calm down, Roxas, it's no big deal."

"'NO BIG DEAL'! This is a huge deal, Naminé!" Roxas spun to face her, making the girl jump in surprise by the suddenness of it, "Everyone thinks I'm gay because of him! He won't leave me alone, I can't eat, and I can't focus on my work, it's horrible, it's torture, it's-"

"It's what?" Both blondes jumped as Axel stalked into the room, carrying an easel half his size, which was an impressive size, to the corner of the room. He didn't even really glance in the blonde's direction, just continued on with his business like the others weren't there, even though he clearly contributed to the entire mess just then.

Roxas gulped, knowing several things about Axel. The teen was gay. He had some anger issues. He was, most likely, legally insane. And he probably had access to both a car, shovel, and a grave that wouldn't be found for decades. All in all, Axel was scary. Axel was really scary. So Roxas didn't say nothing.

This silence caused the redhead to look up from where he placed his half finished painting, one of a mysterious sky-scraper in a stormy but neon-lit city, and gave Roxas a look that was definitely not filled with happy thoughts. It looked more like Axel wanted to… eat him.

Should Roxas be concerned?

"It's what?" Roxas gulped again, eyes focusing on the floor, refusing to meet Axel's piercing gaze. It was too unpleasant, not like Sora's. Sora's eyes, at least, were hypnotizing, you would feel like you were being sucked into them when you were staring at them. It was crazy. They were so wide and beautiful and…

"It's gross," Roxas spat to the floor.

The room was quiet, Naminé's eyes flashing between Roxas and the redhead that was glaring at him from the corner of the room, concern and fear rising in her, making her restless but too afraid to move and cause a chain reaction in the other two.

Unfortunately, Axel didn't need a chain reaction to move, to take those quick few strides up to Roxas, glaring at the blonde who violently flinched when Axel seemed to suddenly appear in front of him. Roxas gasped as a hand roughly grabbed his jaw, tugging him up as he yelped from the pain, and Axel's face was suddenly hovering mere centimeters from his own. Roxas swore he felt like Axel was going to kiss him, and the worst part about it, Roxas would be too scared to stop him, too.

Roxas seriously needed to take karate lessons or something, Axel was as skinny as a flagpole, as tall as one, too, but still as thin. One quick karate chop could surely take him down no problem.

"What did you say?"

Roxas felt a tremor run down his spine, from fear, and a million scenarios of him being beaten bloody and senseless by Axel flooded his mind. He knew he was probably shaking like a pussy, but at the moment, there were more important things to think about, like Axel, and what would happen if he didn't answer the redhead. So he decided it would probably be in his best interest that he tried to answer him without upsetting him anymore.

He smacked Axel's hand away, letting himself fall back on his heels, his knees felt like jelly, and he started to storm out of the room, "Nothing."

Axel just smirked after him, letting him go.

* * *

The days seemed to repeat themselves, the only difference being that Sora seemed to become more bolder as each went by. One day he was sitting next to him, eating his lunch in peace and making small talk, the next day he was pretending they were life-long partners and was touching his arm and leg and…

Roxas wanted to cry, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to do anything, he just wanted it to stop, but instead he just sat there, frozen.

One day, lunch had ended, last period was over, and Roxas was practically running to the art room, he just wanted to talk to Naminé and vent out all his frustration. But then he ran into Sora, what were the odds?

He stopped a good couple feet away, feeling his stomach twist a bit. The halls were empty, he couldn't even hear the students anymore, so he knew everyone must be gone by now. But there stood Sora, blocking his way to Naminé when he only had one hall between them.

The guy pretended like he did nothing wrong, running up to Roxas like they were best-friends, he grabbed his hand and began dragging him away, "There you are, hurry up, you're suppose to give me a ride."

"W-What?" Sora's hand was clutching his, it was so warm and he was sure his palm was sweaty, but that may have been Sora's when he thinks about it. He was being dragged away, but what did Sora just say?

"At lunch, I said I didn't like walking home, and I asked if you could give me a ride, and you said yes."

"I-I did?" He couldn't believe that, he may not have been able to focus on what Sora was saying (more like what he was doing) but he was sure he never agreed to anything.

"Well, you nodded, but that meant yes, didn't it?" Sora spun around, a pout forming on his lips, and Roxas knew right then and there that he pretty much lost.

"S-Sure, um, I parked out back."

* * *

Driving with Sora was just plain awkward. It was hard enough to focus under normal conditions, it was impossible during lunch when Sora was so freaking close, it was just plain nerve-racking when driving though. He literally had both hands on the wheel, not caring if they were shaking or not, he just didn't want to crash, and his eyes stayed strictly to his speed and the road, not wavering to anything else at all.

Meanwhile, in the seat next to him, Sora happily chattered on, giving him directions whenever he needed them. It was only two miles, not that far, but, really, it felt like a hundred. Finally, though, Roxas pulled into the driveway of a rather nice, white, two-story house with green shutters. The front lawn was clean cut, and the mailbox looked like a fish, the mouth open so you could put the mail in. He couldn't quite see it right, but to him it looked like the doorbell was in the shape of a boat.

Sora had said something, making Roxas flinch and quickly spin his head around just to come face-to-face (seriously, there wasn't much room between their faces) with Sora. And then the little amount of room between them was gone.

Now, Roxas was never mugged before, he wasn't exactly sure what it felt like to be mugged, but he was suddenly very sure it felt exactly like this. Sora wasn't in the passenger seat anymore, his lips were all over Roxas's and he pretty much in the driver's seat, and Roxas was sure that must've been uncomfortable, he was sure it would make Sora give up and back off. He was sure he wouldn't have to do anything, that he could just continue to sit in shock, because he was so sure that Sora would back off soon enough.

Then, suddenly, his chair flew back, and Sora was on him, and Sora was kissing his neck, not his lips anymore. He should do something, he was sure he didn't like Sora, he wasn't gay, but…

He was shaking so bad, his arms and hands, and, despite not liking guys, whatever Sora was doing to his neck felt damn good, he never felt it before.

And then everything snapped. Sora took his first kiss, Sora was trying to make-out with him, and he couldn't move between the damn seatbelt and Sora's weight.

"N-No! Sora, g-get off!" Part of him was ashamed b how his voice shaked, the other didn't care as long as it got the job done.

Sora practically jumped off him, staring down with that sapphire gaze at Roxas, filled with confusion and disappointment, he knew what was coming, "What's the matter, Rox?"

Sora watched the blonde beneath him, he knew what he did was wrong, that Roxas really wasn't ready for that, but… He was getting too comfortable with those weeks, he was getting too comfortable with Roxas, he needed to be reminded that he couldn't have him. He needed Roxas to remind him that he didn't have a chance.

That, plus, kissing Roxas would give him enough wet dreams for a month.

He would only be able to have Roxas in his dreams, after all, so he wanted those dreams to be good. As he watched those baby blues stare up at him in shock, smirked at the red that was running over the blonde's face, a red he was sure matched the pink on his own cheeks quite well, he nearly chuckled when he noticed the hickey he left on his neck. Roxas would hate him, surely, because of all the questions he would get about it.

"I-I-" Sora cut him off, leaning down again to cover the blonde's lips. Roxas sucked in his breath just before they connected again, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the warm lips slide over his own, feeling his heart pound violently against his ribs.

Slowly, he brought his arms up, shaking horribly, to try and push Sora off, but they hesitated before touching him, not wishing to touch him in fear. Fear of what? Sora's hand came up and brushed the side of his face softly, his fingers running through some of his hair, and then the lips were gone, and his door opened and closed, and Sora was gone.

Roxas breathed heavily, eyes still closed, too scared to open them just yet.

Eventually he did, though, and he drove home in a half-daze, walked right past Cloud, who stared at him oddly, and went straight to his room, straight to bed, straight towards the dreams he would call nightmares.

But Sora had the same kinds of dreams, and he thought of them quite differently.

* * *

Inside his own home once again, Sora slowly shut the door behind him, listening to the sound of Roxas's car still sitting on in the driveway. He slide down to the floor, letting his legs spread out in front of him. He watched the sun's ray setting over the furniture of his living room, listening to Roxas's loitering car still. He wasn't fully aware of how long he sat there, for how long Roxas sat in his driveway, but, eventually, he left.

Leaving Sora in the dark of his living room, in the silence of an empty home.

* * *

Roxas stumbled down the stairs the next morning, thanking the Lord that today was Saturday, finally, he didn't think he would be able to survive another school day in a row with Sora, especially after what happened the day before.

His thoughts were scrambled, he was unsure if he should tell Naminé this, while he did tell her everything else, she had never helped him, just said it wasn't a big deal. But this was a big deal! He had been trapped! Sora stole his first kiss!

And left a giant fucking hickey on his neck!

Roxas stared in horror at the mark on his neck, seeing it only by the reflection off the fridge. It was HUGE. How did he not realize Sora left that last night? It hadn't felt nearly like he had done that much damage, just like he wanted to eat him. He gulped heavily as he lifted his hand, gently running a finger on the skin around it, staring at it like it would bite him if he took his eyes off it.

"Holy shit, that girly sure wanted you, didn't she?" Roxas jumped and spun around, his back hitting the fridge as he stared wide-eyed at his father. Cid raised an eyebrow at his son, wondering just what the hell the kid was getting so freaked out about.

Roxas scowled and turned away, moving to stomp out of the kitchen, "None of you business."

Cid frowned as the teen stomped away, shouting after him, "We don't need to have the talk, do we?"

"HELL NO!"

Cid sighed heavily and reached inside the fridge, grabbing the orange juice as Cloud walked in, "Did you see…"

"Yep, you know who left it?"

Cloud thought for a second, then nodded, "I have a pretty good idea."

Cid opened the carton, bringing it up to his lips before he spoke, "Who?"

Cloud smirked and leaned back against the counter, "You remember that Sora guy from last year? The one I told you about?"

Cid swallowed and began to chuckle, "No way!"

* * *

Sora yawned as he woke up, sunlight pouring in through the window right across from him, it slowly dawned on him that he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. He made a face, remembering what happened the day before, debating whether or not he should bother to tell Kairi he purposely blew the chance she got him.

He decided against it, he would just tell them he gave up or something. Besides, Olette would probably flip if she found out what really happened. Then again, if they see the hickey on Roxas's neck, there won't be any need to tell them anything, they would surely figure it out for themselves.

Slowly rising off the couch, he winced as he felt his back crack a couple times, but he crawled off it and began staggering towards the kitchen anyways, his stomach was begging for some Coco Puffs. The kitchen floor met his feet much too quickly, making him frown at the coldness.

Glancing around the kitchen, he suddenly noticed the note on the kitchen table. He knew exactly what that meant, his parents came home after he had fallen asleep, and left before he woke up. Why did they bother to call this home if they were barely ever here?

He picked up the piece of printer paper, reading over the letters written in green highlighter. They must've been in a rush if they couldn't have even found a pen or pencil.

_Sora,_

_We found you asleep by the front door, Dad put you on the couch (he's too old and weak to carry you to your bed now, I guess, but don't tell him I said that). Is everything alright, Honey? It's not like you to fall asleep in such a place. You can talk to either of us about anything, alright? Call me later, would you please?_

_Love, Mom_

So it was actually his mom who left the note, surprising that she had the time, though. She usually spent most of her time at her flower shop, Aerith's Bouquets, now. Then again, his dad, Zack, didn't have much time working for that Shinra guy either. And Terra didn't even get much of a chance to call home anymore. What kind of a family was this anyways?

The parents couldn't even talk to their children in person, they had to leave heart-filled notes instead, and the first child was quickly becoming quite estranged from the family. Meanwhile, the second child still didn't even know how to tell his parents he was gay, never mind that he's pretty sure he's completely in love with a straight guy.

Maybe he could fix this, just a little bit at least.

He quickly poured himself a bowl of Coco Puffs and glanced at the clock, seven am. Terra would most likely be asleep, so this meant this would most likely be the only time he would be able to catch him. He picked up the home phone and dialed his older brother's cell number, impatiently waiting for the end of the ringing.

On what must've been the twentieth ring, Terra finally answered in probably the most unintelligible "Hello?" in the world, then again, Sora shouted "Terra!" with a mouth full of Coco Puffs. You could tell they were brothers because they actually understood each other.

"_Sora? Why the hell are you calling so damn early?"_ His voice sounded sore, making Sora want to laugh at him.

He had more serious matters to discuss, though, "Listen, Ter, I need some help, I can't talk to Mom or Dad about it, they don't know-"

"_Just tell me what it is, Sor, I'm waiting for it."_

He paused for a moment, hesitating in slight fear of what his older brother would say, "I-I'm gay and in love with a straight guy."

"_Way to go, you sure can pick 'em, huh?"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_I knew you were gay all along, Sor, that's nothing knew."_

"What? How! Do Mom and Dad know?" His Coco Puffs were getting soggy, but, really, he didn't care at the moment.

"_Because, I'm gay, too, and I could see it in you buddy, I think it's a gaydar or something?"_ There was muttering on the other end and Terra chuckled at something, _"Sor, relax, tell Mom and Dad, and relax about this guy you love, alright? If it is really love you feel for him, then I bet he's in love with you too. 'Cause it ain't love if the other person doesn't feel the same way, it means there's someone else out there for you."_

Sora pouted slightly, staring down at his soggy Coco Puffs, "Why the hell do I bother with you? You're no help at all!"

"'_Cause I'm awesome, that's why! By the way, I'm coming down with my, um, well, boyfriend for spring break, be ready for us, and tell Mom and Dad."_

Guess he wasn't as estranged as Sora thought he was becoming.

* * *

Roxas spent the weekend at home, praying that the hickey would go away before Monday. Thank God that it did.

Monday morning, he walked into school with a clean neck and a packed lunch. He really, really, really, hoped he would never have to see Sora ever again. And this meant avoiding him twice as much as usual.

He was never alone, he made sure of it, and he never went anywhere near the lunch room. But, soon enough, Hayner was getting tired of being dragged everywhere with his best-friend.

"Seriously? Man, I am **not** going to the bathroom with you, again. What are you, a girl?" Hayner sneered at him, rolling his eyes and turning back to doodle over his English notes again.

This wouldn't be what Roxas wanted to hear, though. No, no where even close. Maybe Hayner didn't understand Roxas's intense need to not be anywhere near Sora, but Roxas didn't particularly care if he did understand. All he needed was someone there to be the distraction if Sora did show up.

Blinking for a moment, Roxas thought briefly on when exactly he had started to think of Sora as something more like a dangerous person more than an annoying gay that didn't know when to leave him alone. He remembered the kiss, and how it had seemed so terrifying at the time.

Turning back around in his seat, he glanced at the chalkboard, watching the teacher trying to quickly scribble down the class work and talk to a student at the same time. Obviously failing, she was writing what she was saying, poor idiot. But this didn't really concern Roxas that much, he was just noticing it and mocking her because he was slowly being put into a worse and worse mood. Three guesses as to what was putting him into it?

It must be obvious.

Sora, plus, he still had to go to the bathroom.

Chewing his lip in irritation, he thought about just going to the bathroom and stop treating the brunette like he was something to fear. Then again, he had been trapped in his own car and Sora had forced himself on him, maybe there really was something to be feared about the guy, as strange as that may seem.

But, still, Sora did stop. He told him to, and he did, so was there really anything to be feared at all? Did he really think that, when it came down to it, he would be hurt by Sora? That Sora would be capable of hurting him? Yeah, he did think he was an idiot, and a pervert, and a creeper, but honestly, he didn't think Sora was capable of intentionally harming another person.

So why was it that Roxas found himself turning back around in his seat to face Hayner once again?

This would be a question that Roxas would find, he did not care to think about.

Roxas sighed, coming off more as a pout, sadly enough, and just kept staring at his friend, "But… Sora might be in there."

Hayner wanted to beat himself into a concussion, using his desk. But he couldn't do that… He had to escort his best-friend to the bathroom and then ditch him there.

* * *

Sora sighed as Kairi glared at him from her seat next to him. She was obviously not paying any attention to their teacher's lesson, but it wasn't like it would matter, Zexion was much too distracted by Demyx's constant questions to notice anything else but how stupid the guy pretended to be.

Seriously, even Sora thought Demyx's crush was a little too obvious.

He flinched as a piece of folded up paper hit his face, bouncing off onto his desk. He frowned at Kairi, but she was already facing the front of the class again. He sighed and unfolded the paper, rolling his eyes after he read it's contents.

_What happened this weekend? You did something, it's written all over your face._

Did she read minds or something? He was being that obvious! No one else seemed to notice, so he had thought no one thought anything was different. Maybe it's just because Kairi knew him too well… or had some awesome powers he was never told about.

_Can you read minds? Why didn't you ever tell me? Quick, what's Demyx thinking?_

Kairi scowled and quickly scribbled back her reply:

_Demyx is imagining Zexion in bed with him, it doesn't take a mind reader to figure that out, which, by the way, I am not. I know you, and you aren't normally this quiet. Something happened this weekend, so tell me!_

He sighed heavily, frowning:

_Terra is coming home for spring break, and he's bringing his boyfriend._

Kairi wrote quickly, almost as quick as she texted.

_He's gay? Invite me over some time, I want to see Terra again, and his new boyfriend. But that's not it, I bet it's about Roxas. Olette told me you had Roxas drive you home Friday._

She just had spies everywhere, didn't she?

_Do you spy on me all the time? Even in the bathroom? You have no idea what privacy is, do you?_

She glared, wrote, and whipped the note at him.

_Yes, not in the bathroom, I'm not interested in your parts, and I have never heard such a word. Now tell me what happened between you and Roxas!_

He sighed and looked up at the clock, nearly whining when he saw they still had half an hour left of Demyx attempting to flirt with their teacher, seriously though, Zexion must be twenty-five or something! Too old for Demyx! He's eighteen!

He's digressing though, which is something, just by the sight of Kairi's glare, he doesn't think Kairi will let him do.

_He drove me home, I kissed him, and I left a hickey on his neck. I haven't talked to him since._

Her reply was quick, taking only seconds.

_YES! FINALLY! I have to tell Olette! And you! You HAVE to ask him out now! Fast! Like, today!_

TODAY?

He complained, he actually wrote it done, but Kairi ignored him, too busy passing her note to Olette. Those girls scared him, and he likes to believe they're partly the reason why he's gay.

But, really, today? How is he gonna even find Roxas? The guy is probably avoiding him like the plague! The only way he could get Roxas to not bolt at the sight of him would be to trap him, and I he couldn't do that. It wasn't like he was as strong as Axel or Riku, and he wasn't as tall and threatening as them, either, there was no way…

Oh. There was a way.

* * *

Roxas gulped as Axel dragged him by his arm into the library, fear running through his veins and filling every pore, of course this would happen the moment he is left alone, stupid Hayner had to ditch him in the bathroom. He was gonna die in the school's library, of course, surrounded by books, how fitting in a way, he spends most of his life reading, and now he is gonna die surrounded by books.

He yelped as he was dragged behind a bookcase and thrown against the wall, and hand was immediately slapped over his mouth, though, keeping him from calling for help. He looked up at Axel in fear, only to see the redhead standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Wait, Axel wasn't covering his mouth? Then who…

Roxas's eyes drifted to the side to see Sora grinning brightly at him, making him jump back away from him and into someone else.

Seriously? How many people were there? He moved back to turn and look up, shrinking under the glare Riku was pinning him with. He could be really fucking scary when it came right down to it.

He gulped and leaned back against the wall, wondering why the hell this was happening to him. Maybe Sora was actually some secret psycho, really pissed that Roxas wasn't as in love with him as Sora was with him, and was now planning on having Riku and Axel kill him?

He really did read fantasy a little too much.

Sora stepped in front of him, a bright smile spread across his face, but Roxas could see the dying self-confidence underneath it, see how it dimmed the usual brightness that came with that smile, "Roxie," Oh, God, it's another nickname, "Will… you go out with me?"

… Wait, what?

Roxas's eyes went wide, and he felt himself go stone still again, like usual around Sora. Behind the teen, he could see Riku and Axel making threatening hand gestures, but he was pretty sure Riku was saying "no" and Axel "yes." But he could barely see them, just Sora, all his attention, all his senses, they were suddenly all dominated by Sora.

This couldn't be healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm tired, just really, really tired. And I've been zoning out through this entire story since page three. But I made ten pages, ten freakin pages. Someone better be happy and proud of me, because I'm done today. Tomorrow, I'll start the next chapter tomorrow, not today. I'm going to watch Star Wars III... so... be happy. Despite the fact this chapter is minorly depressing. It'll be happy the next chapter, trust me. Everything will be happy again in the next chapter. Actually, it might be the end. That's weird to think about for me, but... no, yeah, the next chapter might be the last... unless I make a lemon or something... do you guys want a lemon?**_

**_Uh, yeah, leave a review or send me a message or something and tell me if you want a lemon. Thanks, love ya guys. 3_**

* * *

_Love:_

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_2. sexual passion or desire._

_3. a person to whom love is felt; a beloved person; sweetheart_

_4. to embrace and kiss (someone), as a lover._

* * *

Really, when it came down to it, it didn't matter what he said, as he was sure he would get hurt in some way. With Sora's eyes staring at him like that, and both Axel and Riku threatening him to say different answers, he was trapped, again.

Like in his car.

So, in the end, all that mattered was who he was more afraid of: Axel or Riku? Because it didn't matter that he was positive he didn't like Sora in that way, or that he was so sure that he wasn't gay. Either way, someone would be pissed, and someone would hurt him. So he was just in the position to choose he would prefer to beat him up.

Now, as discussed before (in chapter 2?), Axel was fucking scary. He already didn't like Roxas, and he was pretty sure Axel could just happen to make him "disappear" from his home most mysteriously. But Riku, he was popular, and he had friends everywhere, like the entire football team.

And even though their team sucked ass, they were still some pretty big guys, some pretty big and scary guys. And Roxas was pretty sure they wouldn't question why Riku would ask them to beat the shit out of Roxas, because everyone thought Roxas was gay and wanted to beat the shit out of him anyways.

So they were both pretty scary… but Riku didn't seem crazy enough to kill him, Axel seemed to be in a totally different psychotic league. So it was Axel he would go with.

Gulping, Roxas realized this meant that he would agree to go out with Sora, but… that couldn't happen! He couldn't have a gay relationship!

His attention finally snapped back to the brunette in front of him, the teen with the sapphire blue eyes, staring him down, now without the dimmed smile. More with a weak one, making it obvious he expected rejection. Something in Roxas's mind was made up with that smile, and he knew it. It was one of those things, where there is no reasoning you can come up with that is logical, nothing you could say to make it make any sense to any other person.

But it didn't matter, because it didn't have to make sense to anyone else, only you, it was for only you to understand, only you to get and come up with the answer.

With the hope that he would not die by Axel's hands tonight, Roxas managed to attempt and croak out the words, "I…" His eyes darted around, hoping that maybe someone could save him at the last minute, but he knew that was impossible.

No one hung out in the library except to mess around with friends and make-out, so, obviously, the only people between the halls of books were too absorbed in sucking face to notice someone in his situation, even if they were around.

"I, uh…" Sora was staring at him expectantly, he could feel that gaze drilling into his eyes, but he refused to look at them, still looking down the empty passage, hoping that maybe Hayner would be looking for him or something.

Hayner… Roxas was going to make sure that guy went through hell for this.

"U-Um, I…" Finally glancing back to Sora, Roxas found his gaze locked with the other, found himself frozen once more, just like all the other times. His breathing became shallow, he felt light-headed, he was sure he would pass-out before he would even respond.

"I-I will…"

Sora gaped as the teen in front of him suddenly dipped a bit, throwing his arms out to steady him, he just watched as Roxas clung to his arms tightly, blinking rapidly as he tried to steady himself, "Rox, Roxie, are you okay?"

He knew it was a bad idea to ask him out, Kairi didn't know shit, he was happier when he was listening to Xion, at least she knew what he could get away with to fuel his wet dreams, Kairi was making Roxas nearly pass out on him. Obviously, Roxas wasn't ready for that kiss, he scared him off, so why did she want Sora to ask him out? It made no logically sense!

"I will…"

"What? Will what?" Sora blinked a couple times as he stared at the object of all his attention for… how long? A freaking year and how many months? But Roxas's baby blues wouldn't meet his eyes, Roxas wouldn't even shift his head a bit. Then it hit him.

He **will**.

"Date me? You will go out with me? That's a yes?" He could feel the other's hands shaking against his arms, but at the moment, he was much too elated to take it into account, too shocked that Roxas actually said yes. He didn't even notice Axel and Riku leave, Axel with a smug smirk and Riku with an angry scowl.

His grin had went back to it's usual brightness, blinding, Roxas could feel it, mostly because Sora had moved his arms around him and pressed his face into his hair. He hated it, but he was comfortable, he didn't want to admit it, but he had never felt so warm from just a hug. It wasn't like he was used to them, it wasn't like he got them from his family.

Could you honestly imagine Cloud or Cid randomly walking up to him, just to give him a hug? No, didn't think so, maybe if they were on crack. But, normally, no.

It had to be just because of that. He wasn't used to getting a bunch of hugs, Olette usually gave him space, and Naminé wasn't that type of person, and obviously Hayner and Pence weren't going around and giving hugs out. It must be just because he wasn't used to them.

It had to be.

He could feel his shoulders shaking before you could process that he was about to cry. Roxas could feel the burning make his closed eyelids unbearable, could feel the lava wish to overflow from his tear ducts. But he didn't want to cry now, not in front of Sora, that was just to embarrassing.

"Fuck," He muttered it so softly, barely even spoken, but Sora heard it, he could tell from the way the guy moved his head, back to see the one in his arms. But Roxas's head was down, he wasn't going to show it, not while he was crying, not to Sora, this couldn't be healthy, any of this.

The way Sora acted around him, the way Sora made him act, the way he got so confused and frustrated because of Sora, this stress it gave him, not to mention those dreams last night.

He shivered at remembering those dreams, but quickly was distracted as he felt a tear escape, then another, and soon he knew it was too late. Once he started, he knew he couldn't stop.

He shook, his entire body, his already weak knees collapsing under him, causing him to lean against Sora, fuck everything, he was just gonna cry. Why the hell not just cry? Maybe everything would suddenly be clear after that?

Sora gasped as Roxas let the rest of his weight collapse on him, and he could tell by the shaking that he was crying. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed in relief to see Axel and Riku gone, Roxas definitely wouldn't want more people than necessary to be around for whatever breakdown he was obviously having.

He slowly lowered the quietly sobbing teen to the floor, Sora sitting on his knees so he could keep him close, by keeping him in his lap. Something he was sure Roxas wouldn't appreciate, but he didn't seem to mind doing anything except cry at the moment.

With Roxas in his lap, a leg on each side of him, Sora wrapped his arms around his waist and from under one arm to the other shoulder, rubbing his back in what he was hoping was a comforting gesture. He was just planning to sit there and let him cry it out, let the heaviness of guilt rest over his heart.

Because he knew Roxas was only crying because of him.

* * *

Kairi impatiently tapped her foot, looking about the parking lot as Xion leaned against her car. A blue Honda, it looked like shit. Olette was on the other side of the car, sighing as she leaned back against Hayner, who in turn leaned against his jeep, Pence playing a game on his cell phone as he laid back on the hood, Naminé next to him just staring up at the clouds.

Axel and Riku had long since left the school, Demyx in tow and laughing hysterically as Axel recounted the entire story to them. Riku mumbled something about not being that interested in Sora to begin with. Meaning, his ego had just been shot, and he would probably hook up with the first person to hit on him, only because it was in a recovery state.

Those three left, leaving the present company in the parking lot, waiting around, very impatiently for Sora and Roxas. Roxas's car was the only one left in the parking lot, except for Xion's and Hayner's, so they hadn't left yet. Kairi was seriously starting to wonder if they decided to have sex or something in the library, because it must have been hours they were waiting.

Finally, she spun around and screamed out her frustration, scaring off a couple birds, but the other teens just stared at her empathetically, "What the FUCKING HELL? What are they doing in there! It's been hours! Someone should go looking for them!"

Olette's attention was grabbed, "What if we interrupt a moment, though? Their relationship is so unsteady as it is, if we screw it up now-"

"They're probably banging," Xion smirked, making Kairi snort in amusement.

"Knowing Sora, he probably tried to be like Riku again, or something. But Roxas would never go that far, yet."

Hayner laughed, "Or anytime soon, if you ask me. You know how many times he's asked me to go to the bathroom with him, just because he didn't want to see Sora? I don't know what Sora did last weekend, but it scared the shit out of Rox."

Olette smiled up at him, "He kissed him and made out with him, and he left a huge hickey on Roxas's neck, Sora told Kairi who told me during Anatomy."

Hayner's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Pence chuckled, "Did he say that, or did you guys deduce that was what happened?"

Kairi scowled at him, "Well… He said that he kissed him and left a hickey on his neck, but that's what I said to Olette!"

"Just exaggerated," Naminé smiled, turning her attention to the sunset, it really had been a long time, hadn't it, "You guys, maybe someone should go and check on them. I mean, it is getting really late."

"What if they're screwing, though? I don't want to walk in on that!" Xion gasped, looking back at the blonde girl.

Kairi swatted her shoulder, "I doubt it, Sora wouldn't push him that far… yeah, he wouldn't. I'll go, and I'll make sure to not interrupt them if they're having a moment, okay?"

Naminé slid off the hood of Hayner's jeep, brushing her pure white dress off as she glanced to the redhead, "I'll come too, I want to make sure Roxas is alright, especially after what you said what happened last weekend."

The two left, leaving the other teens to stand around and impatiently wait for their return, hopefully with Sora and Roxas in tow.

* * *

In the library, Roxas cried for quite awhile, for exactly how long, Sora wouldn't know, he couldn't see a clock from where he was. All that he knew was that his legs were a going to sleep, and his shoulder was really wet, and Roxas could seriously cry. Like, seriously.

Finally, when it seemed he had calmed down enough to speak again, Sora felt it safe to quietly, ever-so quietly, whisper to him, as the silence around them pressed against them, it almost seemed wrong to push back with their voices, "Roxas?"

The teen in his arms just shivered, as he had felt Sora's warm breath against his air when he whispered, and it just reminded him of where he was, in what position he was in.

"Fuck," It came out breathlessly, softly, but held a tone that was as sharp as a knife, making Sora turn his head and look at the blonde in concern.

"Roxie? Are you going to be okay?"

"Fuck," It was louder this time, like a brick wall was just thrown in his face.

Sora sighed gently, softly, unintentionally against Roxas's ear, causing the teen to shiver again, and wince. His sapphire gaze widened as he heard that wince, scared that maybe Roxas was hurt, "Rox, you okay? Hey, look at me."

The blonde didn't move, too stubborn to show his tear-stained face, he couldn't give in to this, whatever this was, he knew this entire situation wasn't something he should be comfortable with. He shouldn't feel so warm with Sora, he shouldn't feel so safe to sob on his shoulder, he shouldn't be sitting in his lap in the middle of an empty library, and not even care.

But, truthfully, maybe he would regret it later, he was too tired to care. Too tired of Sora pestering him, or being afraid of people and what they think, of himself. He was just too exhausted by it all to care that he was comfortable, all that mattered at the moment was that he was comfortable.

"Fuck," It was quiet again, that last one being spoken almost too softly for Sora to hear. But he caught it, frowning gently as Roxas took a deep, shuddering breath. He hesitantly brought his hand up, brushing his finger against the blonde's cheek, against his pale, smooth face, pass the tear trails and down to his jaw, he tilted the teen's head ever so slightly, carefully, as he didn't want to hurt him. But Roxas didn't fight him.

His let him turn his head, instead resting it against Sora's shoulder, forgetting his stubbornness and any of his previous thoughts. Fuck it. He just wanted to sleep and forget about it all.

Sora's eyes bore into his, he could feel those eyes digging into this soul, causing him to shift uncomfortably just a bit, but it was enough of a shift to snap Sora into speaking, "Roxie, you okay now?"

He just stared ahead for a moment, eyes running along the titles of books over and over again, mindlessly, mind beginning to go blank, then, "Good enough."

Sora was quiet again, a frown forming on his face as he stared down at the teen in his arms. He was overjoyed, really, that Roxas was letting him hold him, that Roxas was in his freaking lap, but with the knowledge it was only because he had been crying, and that he was crying because of him, it was all leaving a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth.

He hated it.

Dipping down, quickly, he pressed his lips against the soft pair, not gently at all, not in a way Roxas would have figured, more in a way that was much too sad for Sora. It was awful, and it left him with that feeling he had before, the one he had when he saw Sora's face before he answered.

He kissed back, just barely, not even really, just barely pushing his lips out a bit, to connect more smoothly with the other's. But it was all Sora needed, as a hand came up behind his head, Roxas could feel his hands unconsciously grip the cloth of Sora's shirt, could feel the other hand rub a soothing pattern through his shirt and into his lower back.

He hated it so much.

Sora finally pulled back, leaving Roxas's mind hanging in space for a second, comprehending the sudden change in actions, his eyes traveled to the burning gaze that never would leave him alone, staring at those lips and the simple words that flowed off them, "Sorry."

He was gonna get up and leave again, Roxas could tell, he could feel him moving to get up, to leave him again, like the time in his car. Part of him wanted to grab him and tell him to stay put, to say "Don't you dare." But he couldn't, his throat closed up, his head spun, his reasoning started to kick in.

Wasn't it just a little while ago that he thought he was positive that he didn't like Sora, it was just a little while ago, wasn't it? But now he didn't want him to leave? What sense did any of this make, what logic was poisoning his mind?

He was alone on the library floor, staring at the nameless books spread out on the bookcase across from him, breathing deep the scent of that paper and ink smell that he grew so accustomed to with time.

Then Naminé was next to him, and she was saying something to him, put he was just walking towards his car, the sun setting over a mostly empty parking lot. He could feel his friends gaze on him, Hayner, Olette and Pence gathered around Hayner's jeep, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge that they were truly there. It was like nothing had happened, like last period had ended normally and he just sat in the library for all this time, like he had made up everything that happened with Sora in his mind.

Maybe he did, maybe he was crazy. But that couldn't be true, he had no reason to do that. Naminé was talking to him still, asking him something as he opened his car door and climbed into the driver's seat. Was he really in proper condition to drive? Probably, he didn't live that far away anyways, a couple miles is all.

"Roxas! Are you sure you're okay? Please tell me what happened!" He snapped out of himself and let his gaze turn to his blonde friend, his best friend, the one he told everything to.

Shouldn't he tell her this, too? She couldn't help him, he knew she couldn't by now, but shouldn't he tell her anyways? From the look on her face, she looked so upset, he probably should.

"I'm… dating him, I think. I-I am."

Her jaw went slightly slack as she blinked at him, he muttered a quick goodbye, and shut his door. Pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards his home in the twilight, mindlessly, thoughts floating along without any meaning tying them down.

* * *

Sora left the library, immediately running into Kairi and Naminé, just a foot from the doors themselves. They seemed to brighten then dim upon the sight of him, and his frown, Kairi was at his side before he could even speak a word, and Naminé was in the library before he could stop her.

He didn't want her to see Roxas like that. He didn't want Roxas to cry again, not with him not around, at least, he didn't want anyone else to see Roxas so weak. That was for them only, in his mind.

Roxas had kissed him back, though. He didn't understand any of it, but he had kissed back. Still, he cried, so that probably didn't mean anything at all, Sora probably just took advantage of him, hurt him again.

"Sora? Are you gonna say anything or not?" He paused, standing in the open door to the parking lot, staring out at Xion by her car, and all of Roxas's friends around a jeep. They had been waiting for them, expecting **them**. And instead only found him.

He began to cross the parking lot, Kairi running after him as he headed straight for Xion's car. By the look on her face, he could tell that her climbing inside the driver's seat, she was going to drive him straight home. Just what he would want, he didn't want anything but silence, peace, for the first time in so long. It was all he wanted.

"Sora! Tell me what happened!"

Should he? He saw no reason. Everytime he told her something, it turned out wrong, it turned out to be painful. He told her he liked Roxas, and she told him to take a chance. He said he didn't have a chance, she got him one. He blew that chance, she told him what to do to recover it. He listened to her advice, and he hurt Roxas.

Was that a good friend? Or was that just fate? That must just be it, he and Roxas weren't meant to be together. The End. No fairytale and glass slippers and sleeping beauties. The End.

Complete with the tears, migraines and empty homes.

* * *

Roxas walked from his car inside his house, wordlessly walking through the front door and across the living room, heading towards the stairs, towards his room. Before he could get past the couch, though, Cloud just had to stop him.

"What's the matter with you?"

Roxas paused, glancing back to his brother, his mouth hanging open just slightly. He shrugged, not sure what to say to that, standing awkwardly in his living room, gaze turning to stare holes into the carpet.

"Something did, you look like shit. You were crying."

"Who was crying?"

Roxas flinched, spinning his head around to see his father walk out of the kitchen, beer in hand, Cid took only one glance at him, though, and stopped in his tracks, "What the hell happened to ya?"

He sounded angry, obviously, he probably hated having to deal with his own kids. He shrugged again, moving towards the stairs, with just a bit more motivation this time, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder, making him freeze.

"What the hell happened, Roxas, why-"

"I'm dating him, alright? I'm fucking dating him and he kissed me and-I-I-don't know what's going on anymore!" He was quick to smack his father's hand off his shoulder, quick to turn around again and take the stairs two at a time to his room.

That was it, he was gonna hear it. Cid was gonna through him out now, no problem, they never got along before, and Cid thought homosexuality was disgusting, he said so himself. If his mom was still around, it wouldn't matter, he was sure that his mother would accept any of it, because she loved him. But Cid wasn't that kind of Dad.

He never understood him to begin with.

* * *

Curled in bed, Sora stared at his cell phone, staring at the glowing numbers silently, letting them blend together in his eyes.

Terra said to tell them, to tell them it all. He couldn't talk to Kairi anymore, he just couldn't, mostly because he was afraid. She would know how to fix it all, and she would tell Sora, and he would somehow screw it up and hurt Roxas again. It happened again and again. The first chance at lunch, he scared him off, then in Roxas's car he did it on purpose, and the library was worse, most definitely.

He couldn't take that anymore.

His thumb moved across the keypad soundlessly, pressing each number from memory despite having them in his contacts, he felt the need to feel the numbers being pressed. Then he brought it up to his ear, listening to each ring, like a heartbeat, until finally, the heart was cut off, and the phone was picked up.

"Sweetie? What's the matter, why are you calling so late?"

How long had it been since he heard his mother's voice?

"I screwed it all up so bad."

How long had it been since he cried about his problems to her?

"What happened, Sora, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Since they even talked through a phone? How long had it been?

"No! I hurt him! I love him and I just keep hurting him!"

She was quiet for a moment, then seemed to sigh in relief.

"Honey, that's just part of love."


	5. Chapter 5

_**YOU CAN SKIP THESE FIRST THREE PARAGRAPHS, JUST ME RAMBLING!**_

_**So, did anyone else here Greyson Micheal's rendition of Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi"? I heard it yesterday, and in my creative writing class, because we had a sub and another english teacher just had to show it on the Smart Board to everyone, so we all watched it. I thought it was amazing, more girls should be in love with him, not Justin Bieber, seriously, Bieber writes those damn adolescent, melo-dramatic love songs (this being said, they are so fucking catchy it drives me insane!) but this Micheal kid, he wrote this one song, "Stars" which sounds beautiful! It's about a woman who dies of cancer and goes to heaven and meets her husband.**_

**_And Bieber sings, "One Less Lonely Girl"... alright, whatever. Maybe it's just because I'm not an adolescent, maybe that's why I don't get it. Sixteen does got it's perks. And I'm almost seventeen, too! Can't wait for my birthday, I love the summer!_**

**_Anyways, I've got a headache because my entire last period class went on and on about (in this order) religion, politics, homosexuality, back to religion, back to politics, slavery, discrimination, homosexuality, politics, politics, Bush, Obama, Republicans, Democrats, and I sat there asking anyone to shoot me in the head. Of course, the homosexuality and religion talk I was interested in, I like to hear other people's views on those subjects, but I really couldn't care less about politics, which was basically the entire class time. And can you believe we actually started with Huck Finn?_**

**_Anyways, this is the ending chapter, but a few people said yes to the lemon, so it's be a sort of tacked on chapter to the end, like a smutty epilogue. I hope it isn't too corny, I had to type the first four pages with two of my friends reading over my shoulder and laughing, but that meant that my humorous parts really were funny, so I hope they weren't humoring me. And yes, it is horribly cheesy at the end, but I like it that way... and with cheddar..._**

**_I love you guys for sticking with me, despite the huge gap of time it took me to write between ch 3 and 4, and I love your reviews and you! 3_**

* * *

_Love:_

_Just can't be forced into words._

* * *

The entire house was quiet, he could hear the silence ringing against his skull, and he knew that meant that downstairs, Cid and Cloud were conversing about him. It wasn't every day that he threw a fit like that. But what was expected?

After what just happened…

What did happen? It didn't even make sense to him, all of it, it seemed too unreal. He didn't want to admit that he liked Sora, that maybe he was wrong, that he couldn't really deny the part of him that liked Sora despite knowing he would go through hell for it. That was just how it was, wasn't it? In the end, he was suppose to be with Sora.

Like a fucking fairytale, with gay guys, awkward lunches, and being mugged at kissing point in his own car. Just fucking fantastic, he should write a novel, this would probably amuse some bored soul out in the world.

His door cracked open, no knock making him aware of the person before hand, and Roxas jumped slightly, moving towards getting up from his facedown position on his bed. Then he saw it was his father, so he buried his face in the pillow and hoped for suffocation. Screw the novel, it would of had a suicidal ending anyways.

"Hey, uh, Cloud told me about that Sora guy, and, uh…"

There were a million obvious things Roxas knew were about to be spoken, he knew he should probably just finish that damn sentence for him, instead of leaving it in the fucking air, floating around like an annoying fly on the hottest day of the summer. It would just torture him, to know all the thoughts flying through the man's head, and not have any of them spoken out loud.

Did they really need to be spoken out loud though, did he really have to have them spoken to get their meaning. No, he understood perfectly. Huffing, he flung himself from the bed, moving to the closet to grab a duffel bag. He would sleep at Hayner's until he could find somewhere more permanent.

"Hey, what do ya think you're doing? I'm not done talking yet, gimme a minute to think up the right words."

"You don't need to, I get it! I'll leave right now, so you don't gotta-"

"Hey!" Cid snapped, making Roxas jump again and spin around to see the man pointing a finger at him, he motioned to the bed stiffly, a scowl straight across his face, "I'm tired of you putting words in my mouth before I can tell ya what I really want to say! Now sit the fuck down and let me talk, because, hell, I been waiting to tell ya this shit for a long time now, and I ain't gonna let ya talk with yourself when I'm suppose to do the talking!"

Roxas hesitated, but as his father gestured stiffly to the bed again, he moved to said furniture, scowling much like the older man. Seemed some things they did have in common, but before he could mull that over any deeper, Cid really began, "So ya like guys, okay, whatever, I don't really care at all. Your mother would've been really supportive, though, she woulda gone to the mall and start talking about what kind of guys are the cutest and all that shit, she was just that type of woman. But I ain't her, and I'm not gonna be pretending I am.

"But that don't mean I won't support who you're with. If you wanna be with a guy, whatever, if you wanna be with a girl, kay, but her parents are paying for the wedding, and if ya are starting to be interested in those transvestites on the street corners in Hollow Bastion… Well, I won't lie, I think you'd need some help if it went that far.

"So, to make this all clear to ya, what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of ya, congratulations for finding a guy, if he's a dick to ya, break his face, and safe sex all the way. Just 'cuz you can't have kiddies doesn't mean you can't get something else.

"We left some dinner for ya, it's in the fridge, but get to bed, it's almost midnight."

Cid left the room, leaving Roxas sitting on his bed silently. Staring at the wooden door, his eyes unconsciously following the lines on it, down to the floor.

What just happened?

Cid thought homos were disgusting, he said so himself! Why… Was it really because of him that his dad changed his mind? Did he change his father's opinion because he might be gay?

Did it matter?

His dad accepted him, his brother probably didn't care either way, and…

All that mattered was him and Sora. That he knew he liked Sora, deep down, but had something stopping him. He didn't want to come out, was afraid to, because of his friend's and his dad's and other people's reactions. He was afraid that he wouldn't be accepted, and he didn't want to trade one for the other.

But Naminé, Olette and Hayner were cool with it, and his dad just straight out told him he would support him. So all that was left was the rest of society, but with what he had now, did the rest matter? The rest weren't the important ones, the rest didn't care about him the same way.

What did the rest matter in the end? When he obviously had all that he needed.

Except Sora, he needed to see Sora.

Now.

* * *

Kairi groaned as she pulled into the dark driveway, her headlights reflecting off the windows and the boat-shaped doorbell. She shivered as she could still see that damn fish mailbox, the thing had always creeped her out.

The moment her car came close to the end of the driveway, not even at a complete stop yet, Roxas jumped out of the backseat, running down the walkway with only Kairi's headlights as guidance by sight.

The redhead rolled her eyes at him, sighing as she turned to the passenger's seat to look at Naminé, the girl still in her pajamas, half asleep against the window, "Why do guys have to be dumbasses and drag us into it?"

Naminé moaned a bit and cracked an eye open, "It's gotta be the testosterone, it messes with their heads and makes them think with their dick."

"So Roxas just wants to bang Sora? Oh, hell no, I didn't just drive here at midnight for that. Fuck this, Nam, I'm going home, you can sleep over," She glanced up to see the front door start to open, and that was enough reassurance for her, as she threw the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Naminé already fell asleep against the window, she knew Roxas well enough by now, things would be just fine. Whenever he wanted them to be, he made sure they were.

* * *

Sora heard the doorbell ringing, the pounding against the front door, but he still barely managed to get out of bed. Stumbling out of his covers, he was in a daze, mind unable to really comprehend what was going on, he took the stairs slowly, but still slipped and slid down the last three. Butt sore, he stumbled to the front door, where the pounding became more furious.

Headlights shone brightly through the window next to it, blinding him slightly, he groaned and reached for the doorknob, tugging it before realizing the latch had been thrown. He huffed, unlatched it, then threw it open, with a mighty flourish and shout, "WHAT do you… want?"

Sora gulped as his eyes landed on Roxas, and then the car was peeling out of his driveway, making both teens jump and stare as it sped off, leaving them in darkness. Sora quickly fumbled around the wall next to the door, hoping his hands would come across the light switches and eventually found one.

He switched it on and…

The Christmas lights his dad had been too lazy to ever take down lit up immediately, brightly, including the small Santa that Sora hid behind the bush next to the front door. It was freaking creepy, and was motion sensitive, and would start singing Christmas carols whenever a squirrel jumped off a tree. Hey, you would've hid the creeper behind the bush, too.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him as a horribly tuneless rendition of "Jingle Bells" begun to be sung, obviously, the Santa was running low on batteries, making it twice as creepy as before. But just play it cool, Sora, make it look like you did that on purpose.

They just stood there awkwardly for another couple moments, the Santa singing what sounded like his dying tune, a couple half dead bulbs flickering around them, then Sora gave up and switched the Christmas lights off. God couldn't make people think he did **that** on purpose.

They were left to stand in the dark, barely able to make out each other's outline in the darkness. Making Roxas feel even more uncomfortable, "Are you gonna turn the lights on?"

Sora didn't want to risk the Christmas lights again, "No, the dark is good. Light pollution will catch up to you someday, Roxie, gotta be careful…"

He trailed off, gulping silently. Why was Roxas here? Now? Really, wasn't everything that happened in the library clear enough for both of them. He shifted from one foot to the other carefully, just before he felt Roxas jump inside the house, "Oh, just let me in!"

Before he could protest, Roxas was searching the wall for the light switches, turning them all on at once…

And blew a fuse. Well, ain't that just wonderful?

"Okay, we're definitely staying in the dark until morning now, you couldn't get me to go down in that basement if you threatened to murder me."

"Keep this up, and it might not just be a threat…"

"Ooh! Roxie! That tone just sends chills down my spine!"

"Stop acting so gay!"

"Uh, hello? I **am** gay!"

Honestly, talking to each other in the dark was easier, like not seeing anything helped them see each other better. Like Sora didn't just see Roxas's body, and Roxas didn't just see Sora's flamboyant gay-ness.

Roxas muttered softly, but with nothing else to cover the words, Sora clearly heard them, he always did, "Not all gay guys act like that…"

Sora rolled his eyes, smirking even though he knew the other couldn't see the actions, "How would you know?"

"I-I," Roxas stuttered for a moment or two, not ready for what was to be said. Then again, he never was ready, was he? Thinking back, he wasn't ready for such an exposure to homosexuality, but Sora made sure he got the exposure, and he wasn't ready to be under his classmates scrutiny of homosexuality, but he got it anyways because of Sora. He hadn't been ready to accept that his father could accept him, but he was forced to understand because Sora forced the event about, and he certainly hadn't been ready for Sora to be all over him, in neither in his car or the library (he was starting to think the library incident could be filed under "Taking Advantage Of…", but that would be discussed another time). He was never ready, for anything…

Sora would just have to make him ready.

"I know."

Sora frowned, looking in the general direction of Roxas's voice. Confusion was a familiar thing for him, but even he felt like he may know where Roxas was heading with that statement.

Then, "Uh, aren't you afraid of waking your family up by talking down here?"

And the moment was ruined.

Sora huffed, loudly, making Roxas raise an unseen eyebrow, "They're not home, just me, it's like that most days of the week. And my brother's off at college, so I don't see him much anymore."

"You're alone most of the time?"

"Well, just at night, I mean, I hang out with Kairi and Xion, and Riku and Axel and Demyx, you know, friends, I'm usually with them."

Roxas was quiet a moment, remembering the time he had driven Sora home, how upset he had been while sitting in that driveway, how Sora must've been the same way, only alone in his own home. Just completely alone.

"What about your family, aren't they worried about you being out so late?"

Roxas flinched at the sudden breach Sora's voice caused in his thoughts, turning his head in the direction of the teen's voice, "Um, not really. My dad doesn't really, uh, concern himself in mine and my brothers life since my mum died. He's kind of distant… sometimes."

Sora breathed in deep, figuring he stepped on a landmine there, "Oh, sorry, about bringing that up and all."

"Normal question, normal answer. I'm not the only kid in the world whose lost a mum, it's like if I said sorry for asking about your family. To us, it's natural by now, for things to be that way, isn't it?"

Sora nodded slowly, then remembered sight wasn't something they were privileged with at the moment, "Yeah, you got a point, but… I don't want it to always be like that. My family, I'm gonna have one, when I get older, I'll get married, and we'll adopt a kid or two, and we'll be around. I don't want to be like my parents, they're good, they're really good. Terra and I can do almost anything we want with our lives because of them, but… I would appreciate less chances for my life, if that meant I got more time with them growing up."

A pause, "Terra?"

"Oh, my older brother, he's gay, too, by the way."

Sora could hear cloth movement, and figured Roxas shrugged or something. Sighing to himself, he let his eyes wander around the black room, barely making out the shapes of his furniture. Roxas obviously wasn't leaving anytime soon, he came here for a reason, and it probably wasn't to talk about their families.

"I think… Everyone plans like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone, while growing up, they always decide to be better parents than theirs were. Even if they did have good parents, there was something they thought their parents didn't do right, and they decide to work hard to not do that with their kids. Your parents work hard to get you opportunities in life, because their parents probably weren't able to give them that many, so they wanted to make sure you got them. But you wish your parents were around more, because they can't get you all those opportunities and be full-time parents all the time, so you'll be around your kids more, like I would because my dad is so distant."

Sora blinked into the darkness for a moment, thinking, then smiled a bit, "Do you think, maybe, there's a reason why your dad's so distant? Maybe his parents hovered over him too much."

Roxas chuckled lightly, "I can't imagine that, I never knew my grandparents, but… Heh, maybe."

Sora smiled at the sound of the chuckle, then reached forward, swiping his hand around until he found Roxas's wrist. The teen jumped in his grasp, but he ignored that and pulled him in the direction he believed the couch to be in. Feeling in front of him, his knee found it first, and he let himself fall onto it. A minute or so later, the time it took Roxas to debate sitting next to him, _on the same couch_, he felt the other side dip, and he knew Roxas also sat.

He didn't come to talk about families, Sora knew that, and it wasn't like he didn't like talking to Roxas. This was probably the best conversation they had ever had, he felt like he actually knew him better. But the real reason for him coming was hanging over his head, like an older brother teasing his sibling by dangling a toy just out of reach. But in this case, it felt more like a judge just barely keeping the guillotine's blade up.

"Rox, why'd you really come here?"

The room was silent, the blackness was silent, hell, the entire fucking world felt like it was stretched out into one suspenseful silence. Sora nearly wanted to just say fuck it and go cry himself to sleep again, it sounded a lot easier on the heart than going through this. But Roxas's breathing kept him there, listening closely, he liked to believe that he could hear it, that he could hear it catch when he had asked that question.

He also thought he felt like a creeper, listening so closely to someone's breath when they're only a foot or so away from you, but he quickly brushed that thought aside.

"I had been thinking, after I got home today. My dad had talked to me and… I hadn't-no, I was just thinking of what other people would think if I were gay. That's why I didn't want to be around you, why I was so uncomfortable around you, I think. I was afraid what people would think if they saw me with you, because you're gay, and then they would think I was gay, and I didn't want that because I was afraid of being rejected by them.

"B-But, like an hour or go or something, my dad, he talked to me and said he-well, he accepted me with the homosexuality. It hadn't made any sense, because he told me he thought it was disgusting when I was younger, and I had always thought he would hate me-but-I don't know if it was just me, that maybe he accepts it because I'm his son.

"And then I got to thinking that, if I were gay, my friends and family would still love me, they wouldn't reject me. Maybe most of the school would, but they would think I'm gay anyways and… Uh, what I think I'm trying to say is that, I was basically thinking, 'What am I afraid of anymore?' And, honestly, I…"

Sora just sat perfectly still, listening to Roxas. He'd never heard so much from him all at once, and what he was saying made it sound like he was actually thinking he may like Sora, which just couldn't be possible, it wouldn't make any sense to him. He hurt him, Sora was backing off, he wasn't going to harass him anymore, and now he shows up at his house, saying this stuff about being afraid but not.

Was Roxas trying to say he liked Sora?

Roxas's voice choked up, like a stopper was just thrusted down his throat, he tried clearing it, coughing, but the words just stopped. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't get himself to say it. He gasped as he felt the couch suddenly move, and then Sora had his arms around his shoulders, dragging him against the teen's chest. Roxas let them stay there for a couple moments, not moving, just taking in the situation.

Did he really have to say it?

Was this really something to be said?

In the end, wasn't it determined by your emotions and actions anyways?

He let his arms slide around Sora's chest, and let his head rest against Sora's shoulder, gulping heavily as he let the warmth and comfort from the embrace bask over him.

Sora smiled, reaching one hand up to Roxas's face, he turned it to him, "I know."

The kiss wasn't passionate, wasn't romantic. Quite simply, he knew, it was the definition of _love_.


	6. Smutty Epilogue

_**K, here is the smut... and I'm sorry, but the reason I'm posting this so soon after ch 5 is because... I remembered while answering reviews that I had written a SoRox lemon for a different story, but never added it because I thought it didn't match the seriousness of the story's mood. So... I just revised some parts. Also, there is no leading up to it, as you'll see, it's straight to the sex.**_

**_Hope you like the smutty epilogue, and I hope it isn't horrible. This is only the second lemon I've written. xD I feel so dirty..._**

* * *

_Love:_

_can also be defined sexual intercourse; copulation._

* * *

Roxas felt another groan rip from his throat, his face reddening as he realized how stupid he probably sounded. He tugged softly at the brunette's hair, pulling him up to press their lips together. Tanned fingers ran over a pale stomach, the muscles beneath the skin quivering from the light touch, making the blonde swallow another moan.

He breathed out a sigh in frustration, feeling a pout try and work it's way to his lips, then he flipped them over, gripping Sora's sides to keep him still, he shoved his lips onto the brunette's. Sora smiled beneath the pressure, wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist, slipping his hands underneath the shirt. Not wasting time, he immediately ran a finger lightly up the blonde's spin, making him gasp and shiver into the brunette's mouth.

Roxas broke the kiss, pecking him lightly as he moved down Sora's jaw, to his neck where he began to nip, looking for a weak spot.

Roxas hooked his fingers under his boyfriend's tank top, roughly tugging it off the teen before removing his own. He threw both to the side, not sure if they would ever be found again in the mess that was Sora's room, he didn't really care at the moment, either.

Sora's fingers quickly danced up the blonde's torso, brushing across the nipples lightly, teasingly smiling with false innocence as he watched the blonde bite his lip to keep from making any other embarrassing noises. His jaw went slack as Sora began to play with them, twirling his fingers around and pinching them lightly, a small, barely heard moan slipped past the teens lips, making Sora smirk at him.

Gulping, Roxas furrowed his eyebrows together and ground down onto his boyfriend, rubbing the bulge in their pants together. Sora groaned lowly, leaning up to kiss him roughly, letting Roxas thread one hand into his hair and the other around his waist.

Kiss becoming increasingly sloppy, the brunette allowed one hand to drop to the other's pants, playing with the waistband lightly before making it's way to the front. Roxas gasped as he felt the fingers brush over his clothed erection, taking in a shuddering breath before groaning as he realized Sora was taking dominance.

He scowled as Sora's lips moved to his neck, sucking and nipping the skin there to distract him. The blonde wasn't about to just let him have it though, grinding down again to make them both groan, then flipping them again, he forced Sora over him. The brunette smiled down slyly at him, from where he sat between the blonde's bent legs, "Gave up, Roxie?"

Roxas smirked at him again, leaning forward and kissing down the brunette's chest, making the other moan softly. He licked one of the perk nipples, loving the noises Sora made as he took it into his mouth. Teasing the other with his hand, he felt Sora's hands move up, away from the blonde's pants. Sliding across pale skin to reach their destination, quickly, Sora gripped his boyfriend's arms, forcing them down onto the bed again, not amazing Roxas that the brunette was stronger.

Roxas did spend all his time with books, after all, and he even had a car, too. The only exercise he got was walking to his classes and carrying shit, it was so bad, even stairs made him a little out of breath sometimes.

The brunette attacked his neck again, more roughly this time, biting down painfully and definitely leaving a mark. Roxas groaned at the treatment, unconsciously tilting his head away to present more skin, he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, grinding up into the other equally heated body.

Sora groaned against his throat, immediately responding by slamming his own hips back down onto him again. Roxas's head leaned back into the pillows, a moan ripping through his throat pitifully as he clenched his eyes shut for a moment. Excitement rippled through his body, rushing through his veins as Sora repeated the movement again, and again, and again.

Roxas whimpered, barely heard, and struggled to gain control of his arms, Sora pressing most of his weight down on them. The blonde burned, the bare skin that came in contact with each other was searing, and he felt like he would melt beneath his own clothes.

He had to get the pants off. To preserve any shred of dignity, at this point, was erased from his mind, thoughts completely focused to his pants and the need for them to come off, for him and Sora to be closer.

He'd never had sex before, he had also never thought he would lose his virginity to a guy, never mind the fact that Sora was probably gonna dry hump him into orgasm. He had never thought Sora would dominate him though, despite the fact that he knew Sora wasn't a virgin (he found out from… he who will not be named…), Sora was always so… fluffy? Was that the right word? Whatever, fuck thinking.

Roxas moaned as the movement suddenly stopped, Sora's hands quickly moving down to the blonde's pants, barely getting them unbuttoned and unzipped before harshly tugging them off. The blonde leaned forward, roughly kissing the brunette's mouth again as his hands moved down to his pants, he wrapped his legs around the other's waist again, pulling him down on top of him.

He shoved his hand underneath the waistband, gripping his boyfriend through the underwear. Sora groaned desperately into the blonde's mouth, hands coming up to clutch his biceps tightly, leaving bruises that would show tomorrow. Roxas moved one hand behind Sora's head, pressing their lips closer together again and he slowly tortured the teen with his hand.

Another desperate groan ripped from his throat, making Sora growl in frustration, losing the control he had only minutes ago. He felt the other hand, the one pressed against the back of his head drift away, down his back and towards the button of his pants. He hardly noticed when his pants were slipped off, all his attention on the hand that pulled away for only a moment before slipping into his underwear to touch his heated organ once again.

Sora bit Roxas's lip to hold back his cry, guilt rising in his chest as he tasted the crimson liquid that resulted before being forgotten by the wonderful friction Roxas's hand was creating. Grinding down into the hand, he could feel his world become more dizzying, his grip on Roxas's arms becoming even more painful to the blonde, making him grimace.

Suddenly he felt the other hand gently tug down the brunette's underwear, baring him to the sweltering but cool air. He felt the fingers run down his ass, slowly getting closer to…

Sora quickly grabbed Roxas wrist, making his hand freeze and stop the delicious friction it was causing, the other hand halting in it's motions as well, the blonde looking up at him, eyes clouded with lust but obviously conveying his confusion. The tanned teenager smiled down at him slyly, again, breaths coming out roughly, "Hey, I'm dominate."

Roxas grimaced, lips parting to protest when fingers were shoved inside his mouth, "Suck!"

Sora said that with… way too much delight. It just sounded disturbing.

Either way, the fingers pretty much coated themselves in his mouth, prodding his tongue into motion, running along the inside of his cheek. Roxas sighed in frustration at their withdrawal, a string of saliva breaking as they quickly pulled away, leaving it on his chin, he gazed up at the brunette in a way that he would hope would convey his aggravation.

Sora just smiled down at him, lust barely glazing his eyes over as he let his fingers trail down the blondes body, around the heated erection, to press against his entrance, Roxas was practically glaring at the happiness Sora was radiating from this. He still couldn't believe he was letting this happen, "… Fine."

Sora didn't hesitate with the first finger, making Roxas gasp and scrunch his nose up at the uncomfortable intrusion. How did Sora ever find any pleasure in that? Assuming he had been the submissive one before, and Roxas would think everyone would assume Sora the fluffy bottom-er. The brunette leaned down, gently kissing his neck as he slowly moved the finger in and out, "It's gonna hurt, the more I add in, just tell me when you're ready."

Roxas grunted, a shiver running down his spine at the brunette's words, wondering just how painful it would be. He didn't know much at all about gay sex, it wasn't like their school taught them anything about it. He was basically assuming Sora knew what he was doing.

Sora gently added in another finger, making the blonde gasp as he felt the stinging pain run through him, Sora quickly began to whisper his apologies, attempting to distract the blonde by nipping his neck once again. The scissoring was the painful part, Roxas believed that if they just stayed still, he would forget about them, as long as they never moved.

Slowly, the pain began to fade, leaving behind the pleasure, making Roxas moan lowly in his throat, slightly rocking with them. Sora nipped at his ear, "One more, sorry," the third slipped in, making the blonde groan as the pain came back, the stretching continuing once again until he was beginning to feel the pleasure. Then they retracted.

Roxas gulped nervously as he saw Sora quickly bend over the side of the bed, searching for something, he was almost afraid to know what. He suddenly realized two things: he was nervous, mentally, he really didn't want to find out how much Sora would hurt if just three of his fingers hurt that bad. Physically, though, he really just wanted to get the brunette inside him.

Relief and tension ran through his body as Sora finally sat in front of him with a bottle of lotion, (and Roxas suddenly understood the need for his search) covering his member thoroughly, making sure he would make this as easy as possible for his boyfriend, before getting back into position. Pressing against Roxas's entrance, Sora whispered, voice a little heavier than usual from his need, "Just relax, it'll make it better."

He closed his eyes, feeling Sora slowly inch in, and, at first, it wasn't too bad, a bit of pain but nothing he couldn't handle. Then he passed where he had been stretched, and the stinging pain raced up his spine like fire. He flinched, violently, making Sora start whisper apologies profusely once again.

Finally, fully inside, Roxas's knuckles were white from where he gripped Sora's arms, holding him still, his eyes squeezed shut as tight as possible. Sora's shuddering breaths caught every couple seconds it took for the blonde to adjust, making the entire situation seem to stretch on forever, like a ticking clock.

Then he rocked down, making Sora pull out and slam back in roughly, unconsciously, need taking control. Roxas moaned loudly, grip loosening on Sora's arms only just barely. Biting his lip, Sora forced himself to move slowly, to take it easy, knowing the pain it would cause if Roxas was not ready.

Roxas wasn't putting up with that, though, he couldn't hold still. He threw his arms around Sora's shoulder, letting himself grip the tanned teen's back, he moved along with him. He wrapped his legs around the other's hips, pulling him in closer, deeper, just letting the groan fall from his mouth, dignity be damned.

The speed quickened, became rougher, Sora's hands gripped his hips tightly, definitely leaving bruises. Roxas couldn't bring himself to care, though, as long as he didn't stop, for anything, as long as he kept moving. Sweat beaded on their skin, rolling from their temples and making their skin move against each other smoothly. Roxas now understood why the pain was worth it.

Suddenly, something shifted, everything being too hazy, Roxas couldn't be sure what it was, but something moved just right and sparks of white flashed across his vision, making the blonde scream. Another flash, and another, and another, Sora just kept hitting that spot again and again, his brain scattering all over his skull. Everything became their movement, nothing else mattered except releasing the coil in their stomach.

Sora reached down, a vague thought in the back of his mind remembering, he got a hold of Roxas and began stroking rapidly, in rhythm. A smirk unconsciously running to his face as he heard Roxas, quite loudly, vocalize his appreciation.

Roxas's walls suddenly clenched around him, tightly, the teen crying out as he felt his orgasm rip through him, all of his vision turning white, then black, with just the sounds of Sora's own orgasm in his ears.

He then realized it was black because his eyes were closed, blinking open his eyes dazedly to look up at his brunette boyfriend, smiling slyly down at him, he shuddered as he felt an identified liquid running down his leg. He groaned as Sora rolled to the side, pulling out of him and causing Roxas to shudder, exhaustion washed over him as Sora turned and wrapped his arms around Roxas's stomach, pulling his boyfriend against him.

"See, you liked it."

"If my screams of horror weren't a clue, I hated it. Let's never do that again."

Sora chuckled brightly, smile shining through the dark of the room, making Roxas realize the sun had already set. Sora buried his face in the blonde's neck, "I'd never be able to mistake those moans for anything except pure ecstasy."

Roxas grumbled, glaring at the wall across from him, disgruntled, "Fine, but no repeats any time soon. My ass is gonna hurt."

Sora laughed, something that sounded much more deep and… evil? Roxas raised an eyebrow at the brunette, slightly disturbed as the teen just smiled so sweetly at him, "But Rooooxie, I could make your ass feel _so_ good again…"


End file.
